Who Says True Love Has To Start With A K?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: The Inueared Wonder & The Letcher Monk have accepted fate and each other. Can Kagome and Sango work things out as well? And just how will the news effect the gumi. RR k? Contains Yaoi & Yuri!
1. So Pretty In Purple keke

When I started to write this story out it was a about a week to Halloween so it was set around one of my fave holidays. Sadly disaster struck once I was done. Word died and the fic was lost. Now Word woks and I wanted to use this idea so I just change the time frame. This was my first really well thought out Yaoi story _'Brown Eyes'_ is my second one but first posted. It's about Shippo and Miroku.

This fic features the hugely popular Yaoi pairing of Inuyasha and Miroku. Ok I will admit I have an easier time seeing Miroku swinging both ways then Inuyasha **but** considering the inu eared wonder's track record he may just decide to give up on women all together. So basically **THIS FIC IS NOT DIRECTED AT ANYONE WHO THINKS INUYASHA IS DESTINED TO LOVE SOMEONE WHO'S NAME STARTS WITH A K.** This includes the Kouga and Inuyasha fans to, sorry maybe latter guys.

**THANKS**: Arigato Des for telling me about my about of dyslexia. Luv ya. Go check out Shinjitsu no Shi for more InuxMiro goodness.

**WARNINGS**: Shounen-Ai, OOC, Christmas setting, Langue, Kindda Au, Fixed, nothing really big.

**Aishi Say**

"_Love is not just between a man and a women_." If you do not agree do not read any of my fics in fact forget I even exist because I do not need flamed over 90 times if you do one per fic.

**WHO SAYS TRUE LOVE HAS TO START WITH A K ?**

"I don't want go to Tokyo Kagome!" Inuyasha whined for what felt like the hundredth time that day alone, he was getting sick of saying it.

Kagome frowned hands on her hips, reminding herself to stay calm, but it is very hard to stay calm when you have been fighting with someone on and off for over an hour. "Every new moon something always happens. We would all be a lot safer if you were in Tokyo," She explained, hoping to reason with the stubborn hanyou. Inuyasha glared at her as her words struck his mind like a club. '_We would all be a lot safer if you were in Tokyo. She says that like I'm putting everyone in danger just by being around. Fine if that's how she feels_.' "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he stood suddenly, exasperation dark, not sure what he was upset about.

"FUCK YOU THEN!" Inuyasha snapped storming out, how could she be so oblivious to how much that one sentence hurt. Kagome blinked after him in confusion but let him go, he was too mad to chase after. '_What did I say this time?_'

**WHO SAYS TRUE LOVE HAS TO START WITH A K ?**

"Why so glum Inuyasha?" Miroku asked concerned for his friend, Inuyasha was moody but not normally depressed looking.

Inuyasha sighed tiredly, leaning against a tree before answering his friend. "Kagome wants to drag me with her to Tokyo for the new moon since it always seems to bring so much trouble to the gumi."

Miroku nodded, he could see where she was coming from, "She does have a point Inuyasha."

"Yeah I know it's just…lately she's been reminding me so much of Kikyou she's creeping me out," Inuyasha admitted softly, arm resting on his one raised knee.

"Have you told her this?" Miroku had not heard Kagome say anything about it and it was something she would speak of.

"No," Inuyasha answered sighing sadly, "Every time Kikyou comes up there's always a big fight and none of us need that right now." He sighed resting the back of his head on the tree's trunk, "I wish she'd just take Shippo and Sango with her and leave me alone."

"Why not me Inuyasha?" Miroku asked blinking at him curiously, there had to be a reason he was excused from his banishment.

"_You_ leave me alone, " Inuyasha muttered half heartily.

"So does Sango?" Miroku reminded him curious why she had been included when she gave him his space as well. He had only come over because Inuyasha looked like he needed to talk and he often confided in him when he came to him like this.

"Yeah well…she's been down lately which is why I think she should go. A little change of pace may just cheer her up," Inuyasha frowned, he could use a little change as well but Sango was worst.

"Makes sense," Miroku agreed, Inuyasha could be very sweet when he wanted to be.

"Hey Miroku?" Inuyasha asked a favor coming to mind only Miroku could pull off.

Miroku looked down at his friend always ready to help when he could, "Yes?"

"Could you…umm…convince Kagome she should take the others? She listens to you and besides if I tried we'd only end up in a fight, and _none_ of us want that," Inuyasha hated when things got like that.

"Hm...good point. I will speak to her Inuyasha, but I make no promises." Miroku was not sure she would listen if she had chased Inuyasha away and scared him enough to not want to try and talk to her again.

"Thanks Miroku," Inuyasha said as he looked up smiling a little, he felt a bit better with someone on his side at least.

"Thank me latter," Miroku informed him holding up his hand stopping further conversation before turning and walking off.

**WHO SAYS TRUE LOVE HAS TO START WITH A K ?**

"Well I guess that makes sense." Kagome admitted rubbing her chin, "Since it's winter we can just put a coat on Shippo, besides I could use some help Christmas shopping."

"Christmas?" Miroku asked, Kagome often mentioned holidays from her time that required shopping.

"It's an American favorite. For a whole month everything is red and green and lit up at night. I'll show you two latter, but see on Christmas day you give gifts to those close to you it's a great family holiday." Kagome explained smiling it was one of her favorites, everything was so beautiful and everyone so happy it was perfect.

"So you're sure no one will notice he's a kitsune?" Miroku trusted Kagome, but she could be absent minded sometimes and this was not Halloween.

Kagome shook her head, "Not in a coat don't worry. You're probably right about Sango all the Christmas cheer should do her some good, plus who doesn't love shopping?" She turned to Miroku, "What I don't get is why we should leave Inuyasha here, or you for that matter?"

Miroku smiled, "You only have so much room at your home, and it sounds like a busy time in your world, we do not wish to impose too much on your kind family."

"Oh my mom would love it!" Kagome informed him, her mother loved hearing about the gumi and to meet them all would make her day.

"Love what Kagome?" Kaede asked walking into a conversation, as she always seemed to do when she walked into her home.

"Oh hello Lady Kaede," Kagome greeted, "We were just talking about taking Sango and Shippo with me this time."

"To do this the well must be spelled to allowed all of ye to travel through it." Kaede informed them as always, she knew what needed to be done she knew sooner or later Kagome would want this done.

"Would it be hard?" Kagome asked concerned, she did not want the elderly miko to wear herself out.

"Nay. I need only the jewel fragments and the monk for the most part." Kaede answered glancing at Miroku for a moment before turning back to Kagome.

"Oh, Here," Kagome said holding out the shard on a delicate looking golden chain, it was easier to find then the bottle.

Kaede ran the edge over Kagome's index finger drawing a few drops of blood before pressed an odafu to the wound, allowing it to soak though before pulling it away. "I knew ye would desire this one-day. It requires a drop or so of blood form all ye wish to pass. More can be added later as ye gumi grows."

Kagome nodded, that made sense and the gumi seemed to grow a little at a time, "I'll go get the others!" She volunteered running off, there was little else she could do to help right then and she knew it.

"So monk, who's idea was it that they should go and ye two stay?" Kaede asked knowing Miroku was not working alone in this.

"Inuyasha's," Miroku answered simply, there was little else to say about it.

"Ah I see," Kaede frowned, "Why does he wish ye stay?"

Miroku looked down at the spell, "He said it was because I leave him alone and I'm not depressed like Sango."

"That makes sense," Kaede admitted swiping his finger and adding his bloodstain to the spell, "Well that be two of ye. Do ye think this trip will cheer Sango?"

"I hope so lady Kaede,' Miroku answered voice soft and just a little sad.

"So do I monk," Kaede said just as softly patting his hand, "So do I."

**WHO SAYS TRUE LOVE HAS TO START WITH A K ?**

"Here they all are Lady Kaede," Kagome said beaming as she stopped walking. Sango, Shippo, and Kilala blinked at the elderly miko waiting patiently for her to explain why they were summoned.

Kaede smiled, "Ok all of ye hold out a hand or paw now."

**WHO SAYS TRUE LOVE HAS TO START WITH A K ?**

Inuyasha looked up when someone approached the well, "Hey Miroku."

Miroku nodded in greeting, "Well it's done. Lady Kaede will be here shortly and we'll do the spell after which you'll get your few nights of peace."

Inuyasha frowned at him confused, "Spell? What spell?"

"A spell is required so the rest of us can pass at will through the well as you and Kagome do," Miroku explained simply.

"There's always a spell," Inuyasha muttered crossing his arms as a thought hit him. "So next fight Shippo can go bug her instead of me? Nice."

Miroku shook his head grinning, "I'm so glad you approve."

"You know I've been thinking," Inuyasha went on ignoring Miroku's comment. "Kagome really outta leave the jewel shard at home. That way all our hard work won't get stolen again."

Miroku sat down beside him it was worth asking about, "You'll have to take that up with Kagome."

"Yeah," Inuyasha commented ears twitching, quite moment with his friend over.

"Why hello Inuyasha," Kaede greeted walking up to the pair

"Hey Kaede," Inuyasha greeted not unhappy to see her, but she reminded him of Kikyou as well.

"He has told ye about the spell has he not?" Kaede asked nodding to Miroku not surprised to find him sitting by Inuyasha.

"Yeah," Came Inuyasha's one word reply, he was not in the mood to talk with her right then.

Kaede nodded, "I wish to add ye as well if that be alright?"

"Whatever you want," Inuyasha muttered holding out his hand a prick meant nothing to him.

Kaede quickly added his blood to the others, "Thank ye." She turned to Miroku who was still seated on the well, "Shall we begin?"

Miroku nodded standing, "Whenever you are ready Lady Kaede."

**WHO SAYS TRUE LOVE HAS TO START WITH A K ?**

"I do not see why wish me to accompany you Kagome?" Sango asked confused though it was nice to be wanted.

Kagome smiled, "To tell you the truth I'll need help with Sota and Shippo, the shopping, and you'll love it."

"Is Miroku coming?" Sango was curious he had not been mentioned since the beginning and he was very good with Shippo.

"Not tonight but I'm planning on snagging both of them for shopping detail. Mom already went shopping for all of all you since can't run around dressed like you are," Kagome answered, Miroku could really, but he would draw less attention dressed like everyone else.

"Shopping detail?" Sango could guess at her meaning, but she hated to just assume anything about Tokyo.

Kagome smiled, "_We_ buy _they_ carry. It's the way of things in my world."

"Oh I see," Sango commented returning Kagome's smile before they both laughed. "I know I have been unhappy lately with no reason. The birthdays of my father and brother have passed recently."

Kagome placed her hands on Sango's, "Why didn't you tell us! You don't have to suffer alone anymore."

Sango sighed sadly she had not meant to upset Kagome, "I know…I just did not want to bring mina down to."

"That's sweet Sango but we're all here for you you're not alone anymore," Kagome reminded her gently patting her hands.

"I will try to remember that in the future," Sango promised her softly smiling.

"That's all we can ask," Kagome said releasing her hands with one last squeeze.

"Are you sure Shippo can run around as he is?" Sango asked remembering Tokyo youkai lived only in stories.

"In a coat sure. I'll have to add Sota, mom and maybe grandpa, and Buyo," Kagome started thinking out loud.

"Who?" Sango asked, she did not know the last name and it made her curious, it did not sound like a friend of hers.

"Sota's neko," Kagome answered, having totally forgotten she had not mentioned him before.

Sango nodded that made sense, "I did not know you have a neko?"

"Yeah well it um…never really came up. Hmm...I wonder if Miroku knows?" Kagome asked thinking out loud again, Inuyasha knew but she was not sure Miroku.

"Oh I'm sure he does he is sneaky like that," Sango answered before both girls laughed.

"It's too bad he can't just steal back the jewel shards Kikyou stole from us from Naraku. It would save us a lot of work," Kagome sighed it really was too bad.

"And killing him while he did it would save us more, and his life. You do know to complete the Shikon no Tama we must take the shards form Kouga?" Sango reminded her, she did not mind the wolf youkai all that much, but she knew he would not part easily with his shards even for Kagome. '_And_ _Kohaku_.'

Kagome rubbed her temples, "I _so_ do not want to think about _that_ right now. Once Naraku is dead we can worry about Kouga."

"It really is too bad Inuyasha cannot seem to get along with him," Sango commented they could use his help. "He could be very useful."

"Men will be men," Kagome said sighing shaking her head.

"Does that include me Kagome?" Shippo asked speaking up for the first time, young voice a little hurt.

"Oh no Shippo you're much too sweet. Could you be a dear and go see how the spell is coming? The sooner we leave the better in this weather," Kagome knew Shippo liked feeling useful and this was something he could do.

"I'll right back!" Shippo called darting out into the snow.

"He's so sweet it is a shame we cannot live in happier times," Sango said softly watching his go.

"Things will get better Sango just you wait and see," Kagome assured her the more evil they beat the better things became.

**WHO SAYS TRUE LOVE HAS TO START WITH A K ?**

Inuyasha watched silently as Miroku's blue ki mixed with the dark pink summoned from the miko and the Shikon no Tama. The energy swirled around them mixing into a rich violet that lit the snow and the watching hanyou. Inuyasha's ear twitched hearing softly spoken words he could never hope to understand but tried to nonetheless. He hissed bringing his arms up to shield his face as fierce winds suddenly flared around the well. The winds clawed at him trying to pull him in as well as push him away all in the same sweep. He growled in defiance as he crouched down left fist slamming into the ground as anchor right arm staying in front of his face. Through the winds and the blur of tears he could make out billowing sleeves flapping like the wings of wound birds, their tied back hair came undone, allowing it to whip free in the winds. Inuyasha blinked at a pulsing red light. '_What the jigoku? The odafu_?' The red light pulsed in a heartbeat like rhythm as grew to in size until the red orb touched Kaede's interlaced fingers and Miroku's out stretched right hand. Inuyasha growled as the orb drew in the purple dome before shooting a red beam down into the well. He yelped in surprise when both spell casters collapsed along with the snow the winds had pulled in. "MIROKU?" Inuyasha cried rushing to his side and sinking to the ground with the limp youth in his arms, gently pulled long soft strands of hair from the other's face. "Miroku?"

"He is drained only, " Inuyasha turned accusing eyes on Kaede. "Do _not_ ye look at me so. It was his request I use as much of his ki as I could so I would not be as drained." Inuyasha growled he knew Miroku and he knew that had to be true but he was still very upset.

"Are you guys…MIROKU!" Shippo cried the second he caught sight of his friend limp in Inuyasha's arms.

Kaede smiled reassuringly, "He is fine chibi Shippo. Ye two return to the village with him."

"But we _can't_ leave you?" Shippo protested as Inuyasha gently lifted Miroku from the snow.

"Aw leave the hag alone she wants us to go so come _on_!" Inuyasha called as he started to walk off she was tougher then she looked.

"I'm staying!" Shippo cried shaking his little head he did not want to just leave her all alone in the cold.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, "Do whatever _you_ want _I'm_ taking Miroku back."

"Go with him child I shall be fine I need only a moment to catch my breath," Kaede assured him as she sat down on the well's rim.

"Then I'll wait here to," Shippo smiled sitting down beside her.

Kaede nodded with a gentle smile, "Thank ye child."

**WHO SAYS TRUE LOVE HAS TO START WITH A K ?**

"Miroku! Inuyasha what?" Kagome asked as the hanyou walked in not looking too pleased.

Inuyasha snorted, "The old hag use him as a…what are they called...a battery?"

"Yes a battery. Is he alright?" Kagome asked looking Miroku over he seemed alright but she had learned how little that counted sometimes.

"The hag said he will be," Inuyasha answered looking down as well he looked so young when he slept.

Kagome nodded before looking around, "Where's Shippo?"

Inuyasha looked up at the question he had forgotten all about Shippo, "With her."

"Oh. Do you need any help?" Kagome was not surprised Shippo had stayed behind he was such a sweet child.

"No I got him," Inuyasha assured her as he laid Miroku down.

"Ok let us get…is he alright?" Sango asked as she walked in thankful to not see any blood on either of them.

"Just drained Sango," Kagome answered turning to her, "Shippo's with Kaede so we'll pick him up."

Sango nodded, "Take good care of him alright Inuyasha?"

"Sure thing Sango. You guys have fun." Both girls waved before walking out. Inuyasha let out a sigh, "That hag better not be lying to me." Miroku moaned softly as Inuyasha covered him getting a worried frown. "Miroku?"

"Mmm?" Miroku murmured softly at the call of his name.

"I don't know if you can hear me or not but I'm going to be back soon," Inuyasha assured him standing. He cast one last look at Miroku before walking out he would be alright for a little while.

**WHO SAYS TRUE LOVE HAS TO START WITH A K ?**

Ok end of Chapter 1. Please R/R.


	2. Messing With My Mind

Woo hoo chapter 2! Hello to all you people. This is my second none contest contribution to Shinjitsu no Shi but third fic. What can I say Inuyasha yaoi is fun to write, though not as much fun as Gundam Wing just kidding. I am planning on doing a few more InuxMiro ones before I move on to other pairings till then you'll just have to make do with the fics on Shinjitsu no Shi. I know you poor deprived babies. To make you feel better chapter 2 will be longer then chapter 1. Go read enjoy. Don't forget to tell your friends.

**WARNINGS**: Mostly the same. **Add On's:** Angst, Humor, Shoujo-Ai, Nudity.

Aishi Say 

"_Love is the greatest of all unsolved mysteries_." Ha take that why are we here!

**WHO2 SAYS2 TRUE2 LOVE2 HAS2 TO2 START2 WITH2 A2 K2 ?2**

"Who is you lovely friend Kagome dear?" Kagome's grandfather asked looking Sango over.

"Sango this is my grandpa," Kagome introduced the old man to her older friend.

Sango bowed, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Oh need for that my dear," The old man assured her laughing amused but not meanly.

Kagome smiled hand on Sango's shoulder, "Come on you guys lets get you settled in." Grandpa watched them go. '_That Sango's got a nice ass._'

**WHO2 SAYS2 TRUE2 LOVE2 HAS2 TO2 START2 WITH2 A2 K2 ?2**

"Welcome home Kagome!" Kagome's mother called smiling, "Oh you brought friends with you please make yourselves at home."

Kagome smiled her mother always seemed happy, "Mom I want to get them cleaned up and changed before I show them around."

The older women nodded, "That sounds wonderful dear dinner won't be ready until at lest eight so have fun."

"Come on you three upstairs with you," Kagome smiled heading upstairs waving. 

"Kagome brings home such strange people that so nice!" The smiling women went back to work.

**WHO2 SAYS2 TRUE2 LOVE2 HAS2 TO2 START2 WITH2 A2 K2 ?2**

"You have a lovely home Kagome," Sango praised closing her eyes as she undid her sash.

"Thanks Sango. Do you mind if I join you?" Kagome asked hesitantly not sure why she felt a little nervous they had bathed together often.

Sango paused kimono half off wondering about the tone, "If you wish to."

Kagome nodded as she began to slip her own clothes off, "It'll be nice soaking without having to worry about peeping Toms."

"Who is Tom?" Sango asked confused Kagome had not mentioned anyone named Tom around.

Kagome laughed as she started the water, "Peeping Tom is nickname for men who watch you bathe or whatever. I keep forgetting you guys are from a different time. How blonde is that?"

Sango blinked at her as she slipped out of the last of her clothes stretching, "Blonde?"

Kagome turned not bothering to cover herself, "It's a joke. Blondes are rumored to be very spacey."

Sango nodded, "Oh I see." Kagome smiled as she turned and stepped into the tub. Sango bit her lip as she tossed her clothing to the corner and joined her, "Do you think the boys are staying out of trouble?"

Kagome smiled as she draped her elbows over the rim, " Miroku's too tired to get into any trouble and Inuyasha will behave."

Sango sighed, "Um...Kagome?"

"Mmm?" Kagome moaned in reply eyes closed it felt good to just soak.

"Are you still in love with Inuyasha?" Sango asked feeling very forward but she had to ask and could think of no less blunt way to get it out.

Kagome drew in a breath letting it out in a long thoughtful sigh, "Well I've been thinking long and hard about that. See the soul in Kikyou has her personally but also has all her hatred as well. All the love and caring she felt for Inuyasha seems to have stayed in me." She placed a hand over her heart, "I have been wondering a lot lately if what I feel is me or the remembrance of Kikyou's heart? I've also started to wonder if he feels what he feels for me or for the reincarnation of Kikyou? I know he cares for me and me for him but is it in the now or is it the past trying to relive it's self? It's all so confusing."

Sango placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, "I often wonder if the Kohaku I want to save is the real Kohaku or simply a yurei as Kikyou is. Like Inuyasha I know what it is like to want to save a yurei at all costs and it could have killed you."

Kagome placed a hand on Sango's, "No Sango! That was not your fault. I have a little brother to. If something were to happen to Sota I don't what I would I would do. Will get Kohaku back I promise."

Sango blinked at Kagome the other girl had move so she was knelling in front of her large gentle eyes shining, "Kagome?"

Kagome eyes wavered as she pulled Sango to her, "It'll be alright Sango! We'll get Naraku and then everyone can be happy!" She cried shaking she hated to see her friends sad it tore at her heart so much.

Sango wrapped her arms around her, "Shh...I'm alright Kagome. I thought I was the one that need to be cheered?" She teased gently hoping to ease Kagome's worry there was little to be done about Kohaku right then.

Kagome smiled as she pulled away, "You're right. Gomen I just got emotional."

Sango smiled, "Do not worry about it Kagome it's sweet of you worry so."

Kagome blushed slightly, "Arigato Sango. Let's finish up so I can show you guys around before dinner?"

"Yes Shippo may worry if we are in here too long," Sango agreed.

Kagome nodded, "Poor guy might think we drowned." Both girls laughed. "You get my back and get yours ok?" Kagome asked feeling better with Sango smiling they could not help anyone from this side.

"Sure," Sango answered she had to remember her friends cared she was not alone in this world being loved helped.

**WHO2 SAYS2 TRUE2 LOVE2 HAS2 TO2 START2 WITH2 A2 K2 ?2**

"Are ye still cross with me Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she walked up to the brooding youth.

Inuyasha turned and shook his head, "Not really."

"Good," Kaede said with a nod, "I will busy tonight so ye and the monk will be able to rest in peace tonight."

"Good," Inuyasha muttered with a frown, "Nani?"

"Ye...ye really do change!" Kaede gasped she had never seen him human before he was still just as beautiful in this form.

"And who told you about that?" Inuyasha demanded fists trembling she was part of the gumi and all but did anyone not know?

"Why Shippo," Kaede answered, "When he told me ye become human I could not believe it."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? I don't want the whole damn village to know! It's bad enough you do," Inuyasha muttered halfheartedly

Kaede smiled a bit, "I will say no more. Good evening to ye." Inuyasha sighed as he headed back to the house.

**WHO2 SAYS2 TRUE2 LOVE2 HAS2 TO2 START2 WITH2 A2 K2 ?2**

"And just what are all you pesky girls doing here?" Inuyasha demanded glaring at the crowd of girls outside of Kaede's home each caring something.

"We were told the lord monk has return and is too weak to do anything after doing some spell with Lady Kaede," A lady in red answered.

"Yeah so?" Inuyasha muttered sniffing curious even his human nose could smell all the food.

"We thought we'd bring him and the one called Inuyasha food but Inuyasha isn't here," An older woman in green explained.

Inuyasha's eye twitched," Is that so?" He muttered he was still dressed the same after all and his voice was no different. '_I don't look that different do I_?'

"Yes, and we do not wish to disturb his holiness. Could you see that they get these?" A young woman in yellow asked cheerfully.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah sure just leave it all inside _quietly_." The crowd of women smiled as they entered and bowed as they left.

"Arigato kind sir. You know you're awfully cute too," A girl in blue called running off.

"On'na," Inuyasha muttered changing one of Kagome's favorite sayings before entering the house. "Damn!" The floor was littered with food and drink as well as a few gifts left in the corner. He turned his sliver eyes to Miroku who was still sleeping quietly undisturbed by his admires coming and going with a shake of his head he sat down back to him and began nibbling on the food. "Hey not bad."

**WHO2 SAYS2 TRUE2 LOVE2 HAS2 TO2 START2 WITH2 A2 K2 ?2**

Sango peered at the tree, "So this is the tree where Inuyasha was bound for fifty years?"

"Give or take yeah,' Kagome answered, "The Go-shinboku is said to be over five hundred years old."

"It's beautiful," Sango commented touching it lightly, "Will you show it to me when we get back?"

"Hun? Oh sure," Kagome assured her turning to look at her. Sango was wearing a pair of tight white jeans and a lose pale blue sweater where she was wearing a slightly loser pair of black jeans and dark red sweater.

"Kagome I want to thank you for all of your kindness," Sango said turning her dark eyes from the tree.

Kagome blushed as Shippo and Kilala ran past enjoying the snow, "It's nothing really Sango."

Sango closed her eyes as she shook her head, "No, it's everything."

Kagome blinked when Sango took her hands gently in her own they were warm and soft against hers and she could not help but smile slightly. "Sango really it's nothing I just like to see you happy."

Sango smiled, "I am Kagome. Right now I am happier than I have been in a long time," She whispered leaning closer to Kagome.

"I'm glad Sango," Kagome whispered back leaning close as well.

"DINNER TIME MINNA!" Kagome's mother call shattering the moment. Both girls blushed slightly stepping back.

"COMEING MOM! Come on Sango mom hates it when we're late," Kagome took Sango's hand and pulled her after her. '_Did we almost...?_'

**WHO2 SAYS2 TRUE2 LOVE2 HAS2 TO2 START2 WITH2 A2 K2 ?2**

Inuyasha paused in eating when he felt a hand on his ass, "Hey Miroku?"

"Hm?" Miroku murmured in response to the sound of his name.

"I'm not Sango," Inuyasha informed him looking over his shoulder.

Miroku open his eyes and turned his head, "Gomen."

"Yeah whatever. You Ok?" Inuyasha asked dismissing the apology it's not like it had hurt or anything.

"Mmm I will be. I'm just tried. Where did all of that come form?" Miroku asked mind working faster as he woke back up.

Inuyasha turned around setting his empty bowl down, "Your _admires_ came by. They heard about how you were all weak and they thought they'd be nice."

Mirkou nodded before quirking a brow at him, "If that's for me then why are you eating it?"

"One you were sleeping, two I'm hungry, and three they said it was for me too, of course they didn't know it was me. Baka on'na the lot of them," Inuyasha muttered they just thought Miroku was cute they had no idea how sweet he was the fools.

"Come now Inuyasha with black hair, sliver eyes, and no kawii inu ears can you really blame them for not realizing it was you?" Miroku half teased his moody friend people often saw what they wanted and not many knew the other's secret.

"My voice hasn't changed," Inuyasha reminded him not ready to admit he had a point just yet. '_He thinks my ears are kawii!_'

"They must be used to you bellowing," Miroku teased dismissively he certainly was.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha teased back as he helped Miroku sit up he still looked tired.

Miroku smiled use to Inuyasha worrying more in his human state, "You are too kind Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah. You hungry?" Inuyasha asked he was just helping a little it was no big deal.

"Starved actually. Where is Lady Kaede?" Miroku looked around she was not there but she was not always around when they were.

"The old hag said she would be busy. She didn't say with what," Inuyasha answered handing him a bowl, "It's probably good Sango isn't here to see this."

Miroku sighed shaking his head, "She just doesn't understand these women just enjoy my company."

"Yeah I bet," Inuyasha muttered, "So how many of them have you slept with?"

"My aren't _we_ nosy tonight?" Miroku cooed at him feeling better now that his mind was working again.

"Yeah so what of it?" Inuyasha demanded he always was and he wanted answer.

"Calm yourself my friend," Miroku soothed, "To be truthful I have not bedded anyone in this village."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Not from lack of trying."

"Harmless flirting only I assure you. Women like to feel wanted and I give them that even if it is for a few moments," Miroku did hate to see a pretty women unhappy what was wrong with that?

Inuyasha arched a dark brow at him, "You told that one to Sango?"

"Why, do you think I should?" Miroku asked smirking at him.

"And to think I was _worried_ about you," Inuyasha teased shaking his head teasing aside it was good to hear him joke around.

"Who me? How sweet," Miroku grinned it was nice just joking around with Inuyasha they had not had the time recently.

"Stop patronizing me or you'll wish you never woke up," Inuyasha warned with a growl.

"Patronizing you was not my intention Inuyasha. I only meant to cheer you, you seem down," Miroku admitted looking down.

"I'm always down as a human,' Inuyasha reminded him, "I feel so weak in this from."

"I much prefer this form over your pure youkai one," Miroku informed him he had been not only frighten but hurt by him in that form.

Inuyasha turned his head away he had never meant to hurt his friends, "Thanks...I guess."

"Come Inuyasha what is troubling you?" Miroku asked gently it did one good to talk at times and Inuyasha tended to keep things inside until they exploded.

Inuyasha sighed, "I keep thinking about what I do when I transform." He looked at his clawless right hand, "I want to be like Sesshoumaru. Powerful and in complete control not a monster." Dark hair shifted with a jerk when a beaded hand gently clamped his shoulder.

Miroku closed his eyes, "You are not a monster Inuyasha and I will not allow you become one." Inuyasha placed a hand on Miroku's finger's clawing at the fabric of the glove absently. "Inuyasha?"

"Maybe I'm not a monster but I can't live my life as a human either not if I'm to defeat Naraku." Inuyasha had to defeat that monster to save everyone he loved and had loved too much was riding on it.

"And what happens after he is dead?" Miroku asked he himself had not thought that far ahead mainly because he was half sure he would be dead by then.

"Then I'll have to worry about my brother or someone else it will never end!" Inuyasha cried slumping he was not Sango he could not fight armies without his powers as just a human he would die.

Miroku squeezed his shoulder, "And when were you appointed the champion of humanity?"

"Well Kagome did when we met I guess. She just doesn't get it we can't save _every_ human attacked by a youkai. We caused the death of so many innocent people just so Naraku can get someone pissed at us or just to hurt us. I can't live with it anymore!" He slammed his fist into the floor, "Ow….Damn human hands! I HATE THEM!" Inuyasha spat looking at his bleeding knuckles freezing when gentle fingers ran up his neck and over his cheeks before Miroku held his hands out before him.

"Do you hate my hands as well Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered into his ear. Inuyasha turned his head away what could he say to that? "Or the hands of Kikyou or Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled as he pulled away whirling around, "HOW **DARE** YOU COMPARE YOURSELF TO THEM!" He bellowed Miroku lowered his eyes hands falling to the floor. "You are _nothing_ like them. NOTHING!" Inuyasha raved before blinking Miroku right-handed fingers were resting in his blood. He watched the hand waiting for them to pull way they only closed with a sad sigh.

"That is not true Inuyasha," Miroku whispered softly not looking at him.

Inuyasha blinked confused by the sad faraway sound of Miroku's voice and why it hurt him to hear it, "Oh and why is that?" He demanded Miroku closed his eyes. "Well say something?" Miroku lowered his head but said nothing. Inuyasha growled as he pulled him close, "Will you answer me?" Frustrated he shook the monk, "Miroku?"

Miroku turned his head at the sound of his name, "Why do you care so much Inuyasha? Nothing I say bears any meaning to you anyway."

Inuyasha blinked at the emotionless tone and the lifeless eyes, "I didn't mean to yell at you like that Miroku. It...it's just that...when I'm human I'm so confused by these emotions." He apologized not knowing what else to do.

Miroku closed his eyes once again, "You say that like that's some excuse."

"It's not...I...Oh why do you care anyway?" Inuyasha muttered frustrated with his confusion.

Miroku open his eyes, "_How_ can you say that Inuyasha!" He asked hurt did he really believe he did not care at all?

Inuyasha shook his head he did not know what he thought, "I don't know...it just came out. So are you going to answer me or not? What do you have in common with Kikyou and Kagome?"

Miroku placed his hands on Inuyasha wrists before closing his fingers around them, "They both love you deeply." He looked up into moon colored eyes, "And so do I."

**WHO2 SAYS2 TRUE2 LOVE2 HAS2 TO2 START2 WITH2 A2 K2 ?2**

Ok this is the end there is no more story on this page. If you want more of the Inu eared wonder and the enterprising monk then read '**_Once Upon A Moonless Night_**" and the older one shot "**_Inuyasha's Gumi's Been Good This Year_**." Well go on read something else.


	3. Billowly robes look good and are easy to...

Finally Chapter three is here! I know it toke forever but lately I have been obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh! and getting 70 fics up. I am still obsessed but I have my 70 so it's time to work on updates. I can only hope this fic was worth the wait. Ja at the end.

It picks up right were two left off so you won't have to wait to see what happens. Please tell me how much you love and or hate this chapter?

**Warnings**: Same as the others for the most part. **Add On's**: Shounen-Ai Lime

**Aishi Say**

"_Don't you want me_?" We all know the song…or we all should. Enjoy.

**WHO3 SAYS3 TRUE3 LOVE3 HAS3 TO3 START3 WITH3 A3 K3 ?3**

Inuyasha pulled his wrists free before taking Miroku's right wrist gently, "How can you love me! You despise what I wish to become."

"So do the others," Miroku countered gently as he tilted his hand allowing the blood to catch the light. "Your blood is as red as mine Inuyasha. It does not matter what from you take we shall not abandon you."

"Could you love a true youkai like my brother or Naraku? Well could you?" Inuyasha demanded when Miroku did not answer right away.

Miroku shook his head slowly, "No, not like them like you."

"I want what they have," Inuyasha protested eyes shining with confusion.

Miroku nodded, "You want what they have not to become what they are."

Inuyasha placed a hesitant hand to Miroku's check thinking back to the well and how he had run to him, "I just don't know who I am any more!" He cried pulling Miroku to him, "I don't want to hurt anyone else I care for." Inuyasha dug his fingers into the dark folds of Miroku's tunic Miroku returned the embrace stroking his long hair soothingly, "I don't want..."

"Shh...Inuyasha. It's alright I'm right here," Miroku whispered stroking long dark hair.

"For how long?" Inuyasha asked he was so afraid one day he would wake up and find him screaming as he was torn apart.

"As long as you want me," Miroku answered softly closing his eyes they both knew his curse there was no point in mentioning it.

Inuyasha lifted his head, "I want !" Miroku nodded. "I...want...," He trailed off pulling Miroku's lips to his kissing him fiercely unlike the way he had always kissed Kikyou. The Miko had always inspired gentleness in his touch even now old habits were hard break. He held Miroku close enjoying the warmth of the other's body against his own.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha ignored the call of his name as bit down on Miroku's neck fingers working on the bow on his chest. Miroku groaned softly as he clenched at Inuyasha's billowing sleeves as the other began slipping the purple cloth from him. Inuyasha ran his right hand over the back of Miroku's head fingers pulling his hair free as his tongue traced up the other's soft throat, over the other's lips, and ended it's journey in his mouth. Miroku traced his own tongue over Inuyasha as the other pulled his away fingers slipping under Miroku's black tunic as they sank to their knees. "Inuyashaaah...," Miroku stared as Inuyasha bit down on his shoulder, "Please stop?"

Inuyasha lifted his head looking at Miroku confused, "Did I bite you too hard?"

Miroku could not help but smile a little at that, "No Inuyasha that's not it."

"Then what did I do wrong?" Inuyasha asked brushing some of Miroku's lose hair away before trailing his knuckles against his soft cheek as he brought his hand back down.

"You did nothing wrong," Miroku assured him eyes closing at the gently touch.

"Then what...I don't understand? If I wasn't hurting you then why...Miroku why did you ask me to stop?" Inuyasha asked tugging on the loosen cloth he consider a barrier no matter how good he thought Miroku looked in it he wanted to see him out of it.

Miroku sighed softly just like Inuyasha to miss the obvious, "Do you really want this?"

Inuyasha blinked at him confused could the monk not tell from the way he had kissed him he want him? "What are you talking about?" He asked tugging on the black cloth exposing Miroku's right shoulder.

"You cannot come back from this. Kagome may be able to forgive you for still caring for Kikyou but she most likely will not forgive you for sleeping with me." Miroku answered Kagome was a forgiving soul but everyone had their limits.

Inuyasha lowered his head. '_Kagome I totally forgot about her._' "No she probably wouldn't," He agreed fists tightening around soft material.

"I care for Kagome as well Inuyasha and I do not want to see her hurt but if you are sure I will not stop you." Miroku cared deeply for Kagome she had been so very kind to him despite their meeting hurting her was not something he wished to ever do.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku surprised both Kikyou and Kagome tried to be in charge and were angered when he got mad about it. He knew Miroku liked to be in charge of his own life and to just give over control like that was surprising but welcomed. Inuyasha took a deep breath as he closed his eyes he did not want to hurt Kagome but he knew deep down it could never really work between them. He saw too much of Kikyou in her even if most it was good it would tear them both apart in time and they both had to know it. Miroku had only one thing in common with Kikyou the old Kikyou that he had given his heart to so completely. Love, the love Kikyou had once had for him he saw the same glint in the other youth's eyes. He reached out and lifted the other's chin with a gentle finger startling the monk. Miroku wrapped his hands around Inuyasha wrists gently holding still. Inuyasha stared into familiar dark eyes as his right hand cupped Miroku's face. Miroku closed his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against Inuyasha's palm. "Miroku...," Inuyasha whispered as he leaned forward lips almost touching the soft lips of the monk.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Miroku whispered back warm breath tickling Inuyasha lips as the other's had done to his seconds before.

"I have made my choice," Inuyasha was done fighting with himself over everything he had made his choice and he would live with it.

Miroku nodded not sure what he would say he may choose to let Kagome stay happy a little longer, "I understand."

"I chose you," Inuyasha informed him pressing his lips against Miroku's starling the monk yet again. He smiled inside when true to his word Miroku put up no resistance to him and kissed him back gentle hands slipping under the red shirt Inuyasha wore slowly pulling it free. Inuyasha slipped his arms under Miroku's and rested his hands on his shoulders left hand fingers slipping under the warm cloth right hand slipping down Miroku's shoulder and gripped the cloth that was now half way down his right arm. With the same slow gentleness Miroku had used he pulled the cloth down to the other's elbow. Miroku obediently pulled his arms free before allowing Inuyasha to do the same.

Inuyasha ran his hands over Miroku's back as the monk gently pulled the white shirt down as well. He groaned softly when Miroku bit down on his neck as he pulled his arms free. The white shirt was thrown aside landing partially on top of the red one. Inuyasha shivered when Miroku's soft fingertips trailed down his chest and abdomen before staring on the bow that held Inuyasha pants on. Inuyasha shivered again as he tried to hold still as Miroku untied the bow and slipped the sash free, "Miroku?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" Miroku asked playing absently with the sash as he awaited the other's question.

Inuyasha swallowed, "I don't have as much experience in this as you do and..."

Miroku place a finger to his lips, "Shhh clam yourself Inuyasha. You are a human tonight so do not worry about hurting me. As to your other fear you have yet to displease me. Is that all that was bothering you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded before gently biting the tip of Miroku's finger Miroku smiled as he pulled his finger away, "Was I that obvious Miroku?"

Miroku smirked, "You forget how well I know you sometimes," The monk answered.

"Aren't you worried about Sango? I mean we all know...," Inuyasha trailed off biting his lip.

"Sango had her chance Inuyasha, many in fact, and all she did was strike me. If she truly wanted to be with me she should have been more forth coming," Miroku answered evenly a bit harsh but true he was tired of trying.

Inuyasha placed a hand on Miroku's cheek frowning, "You still feel tired."

"Do not worry so dear Inuyasha," Miroku assured him patting his hand.

"I love you how can I not?" Inuyasha questioned he had worried about Miroku for so long how could he just stop now?

"How indeed?" Miroku asked pulling Inuyasha lips to his.

**WHO3 SAYS3 TRUE3 LOVE3 HAS3 TO3 START3 WITH3 A3 K3 ?3**

"Do most shoujo rooms look like this one?" Sango asked sitting down on the bed.

"Most that I have been in," Kagome answered absently, "Thought some have more posters or whatever. Why?"

"I was curious you do not speak much of your home," Sango admitted softly.

"Well there isn't really much to tell. Gramps would love to tell you all the legends surrounding this place if you want?" Kagome offered Sango would probably be able to add to them as well as teach him a few new ones.

"I would enjoy that but couldn't you just tell me Kagome?" Sango asked she preferred talking to her.

"Well I guess I could but you know all about the well and the tree...what else is there?" Kagome placed a finger on her chin as she thought, "I just can't think of any right now."

"It has been a long day," Sango said trying to offer some comfort, "Poor little Shippo is already asleep along with Kilala."

"Yeah well running around in the snow like that all day will do that to you," Kagome commented as she tidied her desk unaware Sango was watching her closely.

"Are you tired as well?" Sango knew Kagome often worried about everyone but herself it seemed the gumi all suffered from that at the worst times.

"A little but I have to get at lest some of my make up work done before bed or I'll never get it done." Kagome said sighing softly as she flopped ungracefully into the chair.

Sango watched her she hated just sitting there, "Can I help?"

"I'm afraid Geometry is a tad too modern for you right now. I could use some tae if you don't mind?" Kagome asked she knew Sango was smart but she did not know modern math she hoped she would not be insulted.

Sango nodded standing, "I'll be right back." Kagome watched Sango walk out smiling.

**WHO3 SAYS3 TRUE3 LOVE3 HAS3 TO3 START3 WITH3 A3 K3 ?3**

Inuyasha sighed as he opened his eyes his arms were crossed on Miroku's abdomen right below his chest his long hair pooled around and on him dark covers half covering the hanyou and his pillow. He rested his chin on his arms and just laid there watching Miroku sleep the monk had his face turned from him soft breaths flicking a lose lock of hair like a cat's tail. His beaded hand was curled up near his face left arm was hanging loosely around Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha smiled at him have tempted to flick the bang but decided against it he was an inu after all not a neko. With a smile he turned his head and closed his eyes for the second time that night he drifted off happy to be a human.

**WHO3 SAYS3 TRUE3 LOVE3 HAS3 TO3 START3 WITH3 A3 K3 ?3**

"Oh hello Sango here Kagome likes her tea just like this," The elder women said holding out a mug.

Sango toke the mug bowing her head slightly, "Thank you very much."

Kagome's mother smiled, "It's only what mother's do now go get that to her while it's nice and hot."

"Good night," Sango said as she turned and headed back upstairs.

"Good night Sango dear!" The elder women called smiling as she walked off. '_Kagome has her tea. The kitsune cub and neko are all tucked in like Sota and so is Grandpa. How nice._'

**WHO3 SAYS3 TRUE3 LOVE3 HAS3 TO3 START3 WITH3 A3 K3 ?3**

"Sango thank you so much! Mmm...now I fell better," Kagome leaned back smiling.

Sango smiled as well, "I am glad you are felling better Kagome."

"Here try it it's really good?" Sango took the offered mug sipping it her lips over the place were Kagome's had just been, "So what do you think?"

"It is very sweet," Sango answered it was rather good.

"Yeah I know. I should give some to Shippo tomorrow," Kagome said thinking that over for a moment.

"I think he would enjoy that," Sango agreed handing the mug back.

Kagome nodded sipping her tea as flipped through a notebook, "Ah here it is."

Sango watched her as she scribbled face becoming very serious, "Do you need anything else?"

"Hm? No but thanks," Kagome answered not looking up from her work.

"I will be here if you need anything," Sango curled up on the bed content to just watch Kagome as she did her schoolwork. Before long she was asleep dreaming of the good times. Kagome glanced at her every so often before falling asleep at her desk dreaming similar dreams.

**WHO3 SAYS3 TRUE3 LOVE3 HAS3 TO3 START3 WITH3 A3 K3 ?3**

Well that is it for this update. I know, I know it is shorter then I really wanted but I really wanted to get this updated and settled for slightly shorter. I will try to make up for the slack in the next chapter ok? Please Read and Review the more reviews this has the more likely it is that it will get updated sooner. After all I always have new stuff to type so old things take a back seat unless they are reviewed. And over the summer I'll have even less time to work on my fics damn sisters. Well Ja and I hoped you liked it.


	4. You Take My Breath Away

First I would like to take a moment and _apologize _to the 20 who reviewed this and have waited ever so patently for me to _finally_ update it again. I got caught up in my new fics and ignored my older ones yet again, I really do need to stop ding that. ---_bow_--- "**_Gomen minna_**." If you really like my stuff but hate having to check back to see if it has been updated I would sagest adding me to you Author Alter list. This way you will know the second a favorite is updated or hopefully a new favorite has been posted. I so do hope you all enjoy Chapter four. Kami knows it took me long enough to get it posted. Well get reading already. The sooner this gets more reviews the sooner it will be updated again.

**Warnings**: Same old same old. **Add On's**: Shoujou-Ai

**Aishi Say**

"..._my love. Take my breath away..._ " I just downloaded an AMV to this song gomen.

**WHO4 SAYS4 TRUE4 LOVE4 HAS4 TO4 START4 WITH4 A4 K4 ?4**

Sango sighed softly as she opened her dark eyes blinking soft sunlight from them. '_mmm...morning already?_'She sat up stretching pale blue nightgown moving with her. '_Oh Kagome!_'The younger teen was asleep at her desk pink pajamas making her look very much like a sleeping child. Sango smiled as she stood bare feet making no sound on the soft carpet as she walked up behind the sleeping girl. "Kagome?" She called softly placing her hands on the back of the chair as she leaned close long dark hair falling over a pale clad shoulder. Kagome sighed softly as she shifted slightly but did not wake at the soft call of her name. Sango smiled sweeping the sleeping girl from the chair in one gracefully fluid movement. Kagome made a cute kitten like sound as she laid her head on Sango's shoulder left arm slung limply over her other shoulder right wrist resting between her breasts. "mmm...warm."

Sango blushed as Kagome shifted the back of her right hand brushing against her left breast the thumb trailing across her right one as the pale hand fell to it's owner's side. "Kagome?" Sango whispered. Kagome made no replied she just snuggled close and then remained still. Sango carried the sleeping girl to her bed blush still coloring her face. '_Kami why are you doing this to me?_'She asked looking up. '_Is this a test?_'Kagome smiled in her sleep getting a smile from Sango. The young women sighed softly laying Kagome down. Kagome moaned softly curling into a ball as Sango covered her. She clenched at her pillow until Sango leaned forward kissing her cheek gently long hair tickling her fingers. "Rest well Kagome I shall return later." Kagome smiled as Sango stood and walked out.

**WHO4 SAYS4 TRUE4 LOVE4 HAS4 TO4 START4 WITH4 A4 K4 ?4  
**

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he half opened his eyes. '_mmm morning? I wonder what time it is?_'His ears twitched again hearing the sounds of village life outside the house. He sniffed catching the scents of food. '_Must be about breakfast time. I guess. Oh k'so Kaede!_'Inuyasha half lifted himself from Miroku listening carefully ears twitching. '_Damn that women!' _He got to his feet grabbing his red shirt and slipped it on as he stuck his head outside. "Oh Inuyasha! I did not expect to see ye at this hour this morning," Kaede greeted hand on her chest.

"Yeah well...listen could you...um...leave me alone till say...lunch?" Inuyasha asked looking around but did not see any other humans about.

"Were is Miroku?" Kaede asked wondering if he might be awake as well.

"He's still asleep," Inuyasha answered quickly, "We're both _really_ tired and would _really _appreciate the peace and quite."

The old miko nodded, "Aye, I will have some food brought to ye. Set outside of course," Kaede added with an amused smile.

Inuyasha nodded with a smile she could be great sometimes, "Thanks a lot."

Kaede shook her head, "Nay Inuyasha just make sure ye be awake by lunch."

"No prob!" Inuyasha called as he ducked back inside sighing before falling to his knees beside the still sleeping monk. Golden eyes closed slightly as he reached out and began stroking soft dark hair. Miroku stirred slightly beaded hand reaching out towards him. Inuyasha placed his hand on Miroku's before slipping his clawed fingers between the unclawed ones smiling. '_Kikyou never reached for me when she sensed I wasn't there...why?_' Inuyasha sighed sadly as he lowered his amber eyes staring at nothing when they closed.

Miroku lifted his head lose hair brushing his shoulders as he moved laying there watching Inuyasha for a long moment trying to figure out what had caused such a dark expression. "Inuyasha?" He whispered softly finally unable to stand the sad hunted look any longer.

Inuyasha looked up clenching Miroku's hand reflexively, "Oh Miroku!...you're awake." The hanyou caught the frown of concern and awaited the question of what's wrong.

"Inuyasha were you thinking of Kikyou?" Inuyasha gaped at him. '_Kami how! How do I explain?_' "It is alright Inuyasha I understand," Miroku soothed squeezing his hand.

Inuyasha shook his head, "It's not like that Miroku." He started glancing down at intertwined fingers Miroku glance at them as well wondering what Inuyasha was trying to put into words as they stared. "After I chased Kaede away I sat down and you reached out for me like you knew where I was...like even asleep you could sense my presence. Kikyou never reached for me. She never made any indication she longed to be with me in sleep as well. It was...it felt good that you did." Miroku sat up dark covers pooling around him. "Is that strange?" Inuyasha asked looking up at him Miroku always seemed to know what to say to make things better.

"Why would that be strange?" Miroku asked, "What is wrong with wanting to be as close to the one you love as you can be at all times?" Inuyasha sighed. "I know Kikyou loved you even if she did not always show it."

Inuyasha blinked, "How do you know that? Please tell me?"

"She had to it is the only way she could have hated you so when she thought you had betrayed and used her," Miroku answered softly.

Inuyasha frowned that made sense, "How can you be so sure Miroku?"

Miroku smiled as he pulled he right arm back causing Inuyasha to fall against him. "Because I would feel the same way," He answered holding Inuyasha close stoking his silver locks.

Inuyasha held him back enjoying being petted, "Oh Miroku..."

"Shh...Naraku could never turn me against you," Miroku assured him he knew Inuyasha and the youkai too well.

Inuyasha lifted his head meeting soft brown eyes, "I know."

"Then why the 'oh Miroku?'" Miroku asked confused.

Inuyasha smiled, "I love it when you hold me." Miroku chuckled softly at that getting a wider smile from Inuyasha. "The petting is nice to."

"Oh I see," Miroku cooed giving a lock a gentle tug smiling When Inuyasha turned his head. Inuyasha blinked when soft lips met his forcing himself to gently push their owner away. "Inuyasha what...?"

"I'm sorry I can't" Inuyasha admitted looking down ears down as well.

"Can't what?" Miroku asked it was only a kiss he did not see the problem.

Inuyasha held up his hands claws catching the light for a moment, "I'm a youkai again...I don't want to hurt you."

"Baka," Miroku muttered shaking his head at Inuyasha unimpressed.

"Nani!" Inuyasha gaped too surprised to do anything else why did he call him that.

"You heard me," Miroku comented before tapping the tip of his nose, "I trust you besides whoever got clawed during a kiss?"

"You really don't give up do you?" Inuyasha knew the answer but asked anyway half smiling form the monk's playful touch.

"Not when it's something I want," Miroku answered seriously before smirking at the other's half smile.

Inuyasha grabbed his face and kissed him deeply until his ears twitched, "Foods here."

Miroku blinked he did not remember anything about food, "Food?"

"Yep Kaede's doing. You stay I'll get it," Inuyasha ordered standing.

"So now I am the koinu?" Miroku asked amused hiding a grin behind Inuyasha's back.

"You'd look cute with ears," Inuyasha teased back looking over his shoulder.

Miroku laughed placing his hands on his head waving, "Arf, arf!"

Inuyasha laughed back as he grabbed the tray, "That's the sprit!"

**WHO4 SAYS4 TRUE4 LOVE4 HAS4 TO4 START4 WITH4 A4 K4 ?4**

Kagome yawned sitting up. '_Huh my bed! Sango?_'She slipped her feet into her pink fuzzy slippers before heading down stairs. Fallowing the voices she soon found her missing friend. Sango was helping her mother clearing the dirty dishes still in the pale blue nightgown Kagome had lent her the night before, "Should we let her sleep so long?"

Her mother smiled, "Sango my little girl likes to sleep in on the weekends it's nothing to worry about. Ah speak of the devil good morning sweetie!"

Kagome smiled back, "Morning mom, Sango."

"Your friend is so very eager to help I just couldn't say no," The elder women explained smiling at Sango.

Sango looked down blushing a little it was nothing really, "I do not want to act like a freeloader."

"My dear girl you are hardly a freeloader. Kagome dear I am looking forward to meeting the other two," The mother reminded the daughter as cheerful as always.

"Miroku and Kouga!" Kagome asked clearly surprised Kouga was a decent guy for a youkai but could she have him running around/.

"Are those their names? Yes dear them," The elder women answered not sure why her daughter had shouted but did not worry about it.

Kagome sighed this was hard to explain, "Mom I can't just drag them here."

"Drag them?" Her mother shook her head, "Heavens no dear I would just love to meet them!"

"I am sure you could get Miroku to come Kagome and Kouga to when he shows up again," Sango informed her not sure if she had meant to freak out about Miroku or not.

Kagome nodded, "I'm sure I could Sango but can you picture the _entire _gumi in this house?"

"I think _one _day couldn't hurt besides you know the men are bound to get themselves in trouble if we aren't there to watch them every second," Sango countered.

Kagome sighed defeated, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask...but I make no promises Ok mom?"

"That's fine dear," The elder women assured her she had not heard much of the Kouga fellow.

"Kagome I will go back and ask while you eat and clean up," Sango volunteered wishing to be useful once more.

"If you really want to Sango then by all means go right ahead," Kagome said with a shrug.

Sango nodded, "Should I wear modern clothes?"

"Sure why not help yourself to whatever fits," Kagome answered she might as well get use to wearing them.

"Thank you Kagome," Sango said with a quick bow before turning to her two tails, "Kilala you stay here."

"Bye Sango!" Kagome called, "Mom why do you want to meet Miroku?"

"He sounds nice is all besides he could learn something from grandpa" Her mother answered she had heard a lot about the young monk.

Kagome sweat dropped. '_More like gramps could learn from Miroku_.' She sighed. '_I guess it was only a matter of time really_ _and I was planning on dragging him along anyway._' "Mom Miroku is a _monk_ remember?"

"Oh yes that's right...what is the difference again?" Her mother asked fingers on her chin she could just never seem to remember.

Kagome opened her mouth to explain but shut it and frowned, "You know I really don't know."

"Well I'll just have to ask him," The elder women held out a steaming mug, "Here you go dear nice and hot."

"You're the best mom!" Kagome praised taking the mug and breathing in it's sweet aroma with a wide smile.

"I try. Oh Shippo dear do you like cookies?" The cheerful women asked with a smiled for the young youkai.

**WHO4 SAYS4 TRUE4 LOVE4 HAS4 TO4 START4 WITH4 A4 K4 ?4**

Inuyasha slipped his arms under Miroku's kissing his neck Miroku smiled in response, "Come now Inuyasha just how am I to finish tying this bow if you insist on _interrupting _me very few moments?" The young monk teased it was nice to see Inuyasha in a good mood for once.

"You let me do it of course baka," Inuyasha responded before kissing Miroku clawed hands taking the dark violet cloth from the other's hands. Miroku reached behind Inuyasha hand on his head as Inuyasha tied the bow all the while deepening the kiss.

"Inuyasha? Miroku?" Both boys spilt apart as Sango walked in. "Ah here you to are. Kagome would like you two to come back with me."

"Nani!" They both asked before blinking at each other.

"Kagome's mother would like to meet Miroku and there's no point in you staying here all by yourself Inuyasha." Sango answered not at all taken aback by the other's confusion or the fact they had use the exact same tone, "She wants to meet Kouga to if you can believe that."

Inuyasha frowned, "Why would she wan to meet a..."

"Does she want us right now Sango?" Miroku asked cutting Inuyasha's rant short getting a snort form Inuyasha.

"Now would be good," Sango answered. "You're looking a lot better how are feeling?"

"Oh a little _sore _but much better thank you Sango," Miroku answered with a smile.

"Well that's good. Come along you two," Sango turned freezing when she felt a familiar hand on her ass. She turned smacking Miroku, "It is nice to know you are feeling better but must you do _that_?" Sango demanded with a mixture of relief and annoyance.

"Force of habit," Miroku explained in his defense shrugging.

Sango sighed but smiled just a bit, "Sometimes I think you _enjoy_ getting slapped." Miroku just smiled as Sango walked off.

"What the Hell was _that_?" Inuyasha growled annoyed by the fact he was feeling jealous.

"You don't want anyone becoming suspicious until we are ready to tell them now do you? Besides it is a force of habit," Miroku answered.

"You do have a point,' Inuyasha admitted grudgingly arms folded, "At lest now she knows you really are alright."

"We do worry the others so don't we?" Miroku asked frowning in thought he did not enjoy worrying people.

"Yeah," Inuyasha answered absently Kagome and Shippo seemed to worry over the littlest things at least Sango was not like that.

"Well let's getting going before she gets mad at you as well?" Miroku suggested nodding towards the door there was little point just standing there.

Inuyasha nodded angry Sango was a bad Sango, "Right behind you." Miroku smiled at that but said nothing. "Don't smile like that."

"Oh why not?" Miroku asked flicking wild bangs from his eyes.

"Because I may just take you up on the offer," Inuyasha answered knowing he would know what he meant.

"That could be a problem. This bow did cause us so much trouble," Miroku reminded him stroking it.

Inuyasha laughed fallowing him outside, "Shut up already and walk!" Sango looked over her shoulder. '_I wonder what's so funny?_'She shrugged shaking her head sometimes she wondered. '_Men_.'

**WHO4 SAYS4 TRUE4 LOVE4 HAS4 TO4 START4 WITH4 A4 K4 ?4**

Well that is it for right now. I am sorry it's not any longer but I just had to stop it here. Chapter five will take place in the future with maybe a little past set stuff here and there just for the Hell of it really. If you want to see Kouga in the fic please tell me in your review. If I get enough or if someone gives me any descent ideas I will add him in somewhere. Also if you would like to have the gumi find out about Miroku and Inuyasha in chapter five then please tell me that to. I do like to make my fans and friends happy whenever I get the chance. If you have anything you would like to see in a future fic please let me know and I will see what I can I do.

I will try to get this updated this sometime around August but I make no promises. I have two Net using sisters so my time on the computer is limited. You can pray for me if it will make you feel better.


	5. Kiss of Winter

Damn this thing is getting long huh? I really never thought this little ficcy here would be this popular but **I LOVE IT!** This is one of my most reviewed fics and so far my best loved Inuyasha fic. Most reviewers tell me how much they loved this fic and cannot wait patiently, for too long, for more so here it is. Hopefully this will be worth the long wait.

One last thing before I go I promise. I find it strange only one person mentioned the slight Yuri content in this fic? I am thankful however no one has asked me why a female, I am one you know? Aishi-Cc comes form Aisha Clanclan, is writing even a little Yuri. To be honest I am very excepting for a straight person and have only a little trouble writing Yuri.

**WarNinGs:** Same as chapter 4. **Add On's:** Yuri becomes a little more important in this chapter, and from now on, so if Yuri upsets you I need to ask…_How_ did you make it through the fic this far?

**Aishi Say**

"_I feel now that you're the one I need."_ **Michelle Branch - _Here With Me._** This will make more sense after you read this chapter.

**WHO5 SAYS5 TRUE5 LOVE5 HAS5 TO5 START5 WITH5 A5 K5 ?5**

"So this is Tokyo?" Miroku asked looking around curiously.

"It's lovely at night Miroku all lit up like stars," Sango informed him smiling.

"It's just a place'" Inuyasha commented watching Sango point to and explain a few things to a very curious Miroku. '_I keep forgetting he's never been here before.'_

"Konnichi wa minna!" A smiling women called cheerfully.

"You must be Kagome's mother?" Miroku asked turning they had the same smile.

"Yes Miroku this is…," Sango started.

"Just call me mom or mother while your all here alright? There is no need for you to be so formal," Kagome's mother said smiling at them

"Mother this is Miroku and Inuyasha you know," Sango introduced politely.

Kagome's mother nodded at the monk, "Nice to meet you Miroku. Come inside all of you."

"She seems friendly," Miroku commented leaning close to Inuyasha.

"Yeah well be glad you don't have cute little inu ears," Inuyasha muttered with a shiver.

**WHO5 SAYS5 TRUE5 LOVE5 HAS5 TO5 START5 WITH5 A5 K5 ?5**

"Miroku!" Shippo cried jumping into the monk's arms, "I was so worried about you!"

"Come now Shippo I am fine see?" Miroku assured him smiling it was nice to be missed so much.

"Oh that is so kawii," The older women said with a smile.

"Mom really, welcome to Tokyo Miroku," Kagome greeted hugging Miroku as well.

"Were you worried as well Kagome?" Miroku half teased with a friendly smile.

"Yes. So what do you think of the future?" Kagome asked wanting to know.

"It is very interesting," Miroku answered looking around the room.

"You children play nice now I'll be by to check on you all latter," Kagome's mother called walking off.

"So did anything important happen last night?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Nope not a thing. Sad to say it was a very quite night in," Miroku answered soundly almost disappointed.

"There, there Miroku." Kagome soothed patting his shoulder.

"Oh honestly neither of you were in any shape to fight anything," Sango commented suddenly jealous of Kagome and Miroku's friendly teasing.

"Miroku come play in the snow with me?" Shippo pleaded looking up using his most pathetic face he could do.

"He really loves it. Shippo wait a few minutes and I'll join you alright?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Shippo nodded.,"Yep!" Miroku smiled ruffling red hair getting a squeal of joy form the kitsune. Inuyasha smiled. '_He's great with kids.' _He frowned '_But staying with me he could never have any and I know he wants a son even if…when we do kill Naraku…' _"AHAHAAHA! That tickles!" Shippo cried shattering Inuyasha's train of thought as he cried out laughing.

"Miroku stop tickling poor little Shippo to death!" Sango chided it was good to see Miroku in high spirits she worried about him sometimes.

"Yes Sango," Miroku said automatically.

"Ok let's go play!" Kagome cried tight fitting pink coat on.

**WHO5 SAYS5 TRUE5 LOVE5 HAS5 TO5 START5 WITH5 A5 K5 ?5**

"Look at them? So carefree," Sango commented watching her three friend play in the snow.

"Of course Sango there is nothing here to hurt them," Inuyasha reminded her watching them as well.

"Inuyasha once Naraku is defeated and the Jewel recovered what will become of all of us?" Sango asked hugging her knees she often tried not to think that far ahead.

"Well Miroku will be cured so we can stop worrying about that, you and Kohaku will be together again, I will a great Youkai like my father, and Kagome will probably return to her life here…She belongs here," Inuyasha answered softly.

"Does she? She should stay with us," Sango protested not wanting tot lose her friend.

"Sango we can't force her. Once the Jewel is purified she can no longer use it's power she will remain wherever she decides forever. She has family and friends in both worlds it will be hard for her," Inuyasha reminded her solemnly he did not want to lose her either.

"Why can't we just forget about all of this and have fun to?" Sango asked with a sigh.

"Not our lot in life," Inuyasha answered sighing as well.

**WHO5 SAYS5 TRUE5 LOVE5 HAS5 TO5 START5 WITH5 A5 K5 ?5**

Miroku looked up panting covered in snow. "What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked at his frown.

"Someone is not…in the Holiday Sprit," Miroku answered nodding up at the two figures sitting on the shrine roof talking amongst themselves.

"You're right they aren't. Any ideas oh _sneaky_ one?" Kagome asked knowing Miroku already had some short of an idea.

"Always my fair lady. Just fallow my lead. Shippo?" Miroku called getting the little kitsune to come running.

**WHO5 SAYS5 TRUE5 LOVE5 HAS5 TO5 START5 WITH5 A5 K5 ?5**

"HEY!" Inuyasha cried when he received a face full of snow that smell spaciously of Miroku. He heard the 'older' youth laughing along with Shippo and Kagome. Sango hide a chuckle as Inuyasha whipped the snow away, "Hey you stupid priest what the Hell was that for?"

Miroku smiled, "Oh nothing," he answered innocently, "And I'm a monk not a priest."

Inuyasha frowned at him, "Yeah right whatever I dare you to ach!"

Shippo giggled form where he was perched on Kagome's pink clad shoulder, "I got him Miroku!" He cried happily hands up in the air careful not to fall from Kagome.

"Good shot. Kagome if you would?" Miroku prompted nodding at her. Kagome nodded back before getting Sango in the cheek.

"Kagome!" Sango gaped hand on her cold cheek.

"Why you little...so you want to play games do ya?" Inuyasha challenged the laughing trio below, "Come on Sango let's teach 'em a lesson?"

"I'm with you," Sango assured him.

"Good," Inuyasha grabbed two handfuls of snow. "Now," He whispered flinging them at Miroku Sango going for Kagome.

Miroku looked up dusting snow form his hair with a smile before throwing two more balls at Inuyasha. Kagome shrieked happily aiming at Sango Shippo laughing as he held on for his dear little life, "Yay snow!" He cried happily.

Miroku laughed at him getting Inuyasha in the right ear, "So what is this game called?" He asked turning to Kagome.

"A snowball fight. Ahhh! I've been hit!" Kagome cried grabbing her chest, "Avenge me Shippo?" Sango stood when Kagome flopped backwards into a snowdrift kicking up a cloud of snow before she started moving her arms and legs.

Inuyasha leapt form the shrine roof knocking Miroku into one as well kissing him as the snow settled. "You got my ear," He pouted down at him.

"You moved" Miroku countered smiling, "What was that for?"

"Cheering me up baka," Inuyasha answered smiling back, "I never did this as a kid."

"You poor thing," Miroku soothed dusting of a white ear, "Better?" He asked massaging it gently with warm fingers.

"mmm yes," Inuyasha answered snuggling against him.

**WHO5 SAYS5 TRUE5 LOVE5 HAS5 TO5 START5 WITH5 A5 K5 ?5**

"What are you making?" Sango asked leaning over Kagome.

"A snow angle Sango," Kagome answered holding out her hand, "Help me up?" Sango pulled her to her feet blushing when their eyes met. Kagome looked away blushing slightly too, "See it's an angel?"

Shippo giggled falling back getting both girls attention as he made one to, "This is fun!" Both girls giggled at him unable to help themselves he was just too cute only to turned when the heard Inuyasha laugh as he jumped off his pinned victim.

"Thank you Kagome this has been fun," Sango thanked bowing her head slightly.

"I love the winter everything is so beautiful and fragile almost as if Tokyo is made of glass," Kagome informed her voice soft.

"It is partially?" Sango asked confused.

"I'll show you after lunch. We should get those two modernized as well," Kagome reminded her shaking the snow form her hair.

"How? Do you have male clothes?" Sango asked eyeing the two laughing males.

"I have a ton I'm afraid I expect the worst. If Inuyasha ever came here really hurt he'd have to wear something when he wanted to leave here," Kagome answered.

"True enough," Sango agreed with a nod.

**WHO5 SAYS5 TRUE5 LOVE5 HAS5 TO5 START5 WITH5 A5 K5 ?5**

"They really are just children aren't they?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Meow," Kilala answered from where she was curled up next to a tray holding six mugs and one bowl, "Merowl?"

"Hm? Oh those? Why those are for the hot chocolate I'm making silly little kitty," The older women explained.

"Mow mow?" Kilala asked tilting her head slightly.

Kagome's mother smiled at the neko like youkai, "Well they must be chilly by now don't you think? This stuff always tastes better when it's made fresh on the stove."

"Mew?" Kilala mewed blinking up at her.

"Careful now I don't want to spill any on you it's very hot," The older women warned. Kilala sniffed as sweet smelling dark liquid was poured carefully into each mug before she filled up the bowl with the last of it. "Now for some whip cream." Kilala sniffed curiously at the cream to as the older women sprinkled the tops with chocolate shavings. "Now you get some extra cream since pure chocolate is not good for kitties.

"Mew?" Kilala asked as the bowl was set before her.

"It's alright that's for you and this one is for me. Lap it slowly it's still hot I'll be right back," Kagome mother assured her with a smile before walking out.

Kilala watched her go before lapping at the cream, "Meow!" She cried before purring happily as she lapped some more. '_Nice mommy.­'_

**WHO5 SAYS5 TRUE5 LOVE5 HAS5 TO5 START5 WITH5 A5 K5 ?5**

"Oh children come here please?" Shippo bounded up to Kagome's mother instantly attracted by a sweet smell. Kagome and Sango who had just finished another pair of angles looked up.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked frowning slightly Shippo seemed happy about it.

"Something way yummy," Kagome answered pulling her behind her.

Inuyasha sniffed frowning in thought. "What is it?" Miroku asked watching Inuyasha closely.

"Smells like that stuff Kagome calls chocolate," Inuyasha answered.

"Well it would be rude not to at lest come when called," Miroku commented standing patting the snowman's head as he turned, "He's not going anywhere."

Inuyasha smiled, "Ok I'm coming."

"What is it? It smells so good!" Shippo asked jumping up and down.

Kagome's mother smiled down at him, "Why thank you little kitsune child. Drink it slowly now it's hot." Shippo smiled licking at the cream contently.

"It does smell very good," Sango commented sniffing at it.

"It's Sango sip it like hot tea and you'll be fine," Kagome assured her sipping her's clearly content.

"I ain't drinking anything that makes me look that baka," Inuyasha muttered frowning at Kagome's happy beyond all reason face.

"Come now Inuyasha she is only happy," Miroku reminded him passing him a mug, "Arigato."

"Yes thanks mom," Kagome chimed in.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. Oh dear aren't your feet cold dears?" The older women asked concerned.

Inuyasha blinked before he remembered he was bare foot, "Huh? No, Miroku?"

"I'm fine. This is rather good," Miroku answered.

"I am so glad you children like it. So what shall we have for lunch?" Kagome's mother asked smiling pleased.

Kagome swallowed, "Mom I kindda wanted to show them around you know grab lunch as we go? They don't get future food very often."

"Well alright. Grandpa and Sota have probably eaten to. How about Oden for diner? It's Kagome favorite," The older women asked having no idea what all these people liked.

"Real Oden?" Sango asked.

"Mom makes the best," Kagome praised smiling.

"That sounds wonderful. Kagome goes on and on about her mothers cooking now we can finally try it," Miroku said smiling as well.

Kagome blushed, "Miroku stop I'm bushing."

Inuyasha watched him laugh with Kagome as he sipped his drink. '_He's so beautiful when he smiles like that._' "Isn't that what you were eating the first time I came to fetch you?" He asked thinking back he knew he could forget little things but he also got hit in the head a lot.

"Oh my Kami yes it was!" Kagome answered shocked that he remembered that.

"Smelled really good" Inuyasha said blinking at Kagome.

"Mum mmm mummm!" Shippo said as he slowly sipped his hot chocolate.

"I think the runt aggress to," Inuyasha translated for the content little kitsune as he shook his head.

"Well I'll go get started. I'll leave some money on the counter for you dear," Kagome's mother said as she headed back inside.

"You're the best mom!" Kagome gushed as he mother walked off, "That was really nice of you Miroku you made her day."

"Think nothing of it Kagome it was the truth simply stated in a praising way," Miroku informed her.

"You do have a silver tongue Miroku," Kagome teased smiling.

"A what?" Miroku asked not sure what she meant by that,

"Oh gomen that just means you have a way with words," Kagome explained she often forgot they did not always speak the same langue.

"All the better for getting out of trouble with," Sango teased.

"But lady Sango what kind of guest would I be if I paid her no compliments?" Miroku protested sounding hurt at her suggestion.

"Not a very good one. Sota's going to be so happy to see you again Inuyasha," Kagome informed the Hanyou with a smile.

"He's a good kid," Inuyasha admitted with a shrug.

"Yep. Well you two need to change," Kagome informed them with a grin.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked since Miroku had gone back to his neglected drink.

"You can't go around dressed like that. Well Miroku could but he'd stand out. I want to show you two around not show you off," Kagome explained.

"Kagome if I may what are you planning?" Miroku asked.

"Just modern clothes like Sango and Shippo nothing permanent," Kagome answered.

"I see no problem with that," Miroku commented with a shrug.

"Good but the staff stays. If you aren't dressed like a Buddhist you can't carry it," Kagome informed him.

"I understand," Miroku assured her head excepted as much.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Sango asked not at all surprised the curious and social monk had agreed with out much thought.

"Fine why not," Inuyasha said with a shrug of his own.

"Good. Sango come on we'll go run a bath," Kagome said pleased she would not have any problems.

"Well she's as cheerful as ever," Miroku commented amused.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha asked wanting his attention focused on him not Kagome even if it was innocent.

"Hmm?" Miroku murmured sipping his drinking looking up at him.

"How long do you think we can justifiably stay here? We have to kill Naraku, get back the Jewel, and save Kikyou, Kohaku,…and you," Inuyasha asked eyes wavering as he said the last two words.

"One more night or so will not matter in the long run besides we are all drained," Miroku answered him softly.

"So ask me in the morning?" Inuyasha asked frowning slightly at him.

Miroku nodded, "Yes. Come before we worry our friends."

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's wrist stooping him, "Just stay for a little longer?" He pleaded softly time with him was precious because he could be gone any day time alone all the more so.

Miroku turned gently stroking Inuyasha's winter paled cheek fondly, "Inuyasha please do not look so sad it pains me?"

"I didn't mean…," Inuyasha whispered looking down.

"Hush beloved I know," Miroku assured him gently.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "Beloved." He repeated softly, "I feel like some baka shoujo form one of Kagome's manga. Have you ever read one?"

"I've glanced through them," Miroku answered.

"They are always so happy around the one they love so much. I feel that right now. It still scares me but I never want this feeling to go away," Inuyasha admitted blushing slightly as he dug his fingers into Miroku's robe part of him wanting to tear it off again.

"I know," Miroku whispered pulling Inuyasha to him stoking soft hair, "And I feel the same. I want to be scared with you for the rest of my life no matter how long it is."

Inuyasha looked up into soft brown eyes smiling at the warmth he found there, "Then perhaps together warrior and a priest can help save each other?" He asked softly pleased with the idea he would do all he could to save him he always had been willing to go that far.

"I'm a monk not a priest," Miroku corrected gently.

"So wha…?" Inuyasha trailed off as Miroku leaned forward capturing his lips with his own. He closed his eyes holding Miroku tightly rather enjoying the taste of Miroku mixed with the sweet taste of that chocolate stuff. Inuyasha whimpered slightly as Miroku pulled away.

"I know but we have to go in now," Miroku informed him.

"I want to be with you," Inuyasha protested.

"Now is neither the time nor the place dearest Inuyasha. Perhaps tonight?" Miroku reminded him gently Kagome was too happy to hurt just yet.

"Tonight then," Inuyasha agreed pulling Miroku behind him.

"What is your hurry now?" Miroku asked frowning.

"Bath time!" Inuyasha answered grinning.

"No, Inuyasha I mean it," Miroku warned him.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha scoffed.

**WHO5 SAYS5 TRUE5 LOVE5 HAS5 TO5 START5 WITH5 A5 K5 ?5**

"What could those two be doing?" Kagome asked frowning.

"Don't worry so much Kagome you know those two," Sango said shaking her head.

"Exactly," Kagome muttered turning Sango was leaning over the tub hand in the steaming water testing it. '_Why am I blushing like this? It must be the steam…could it really be Sango?'_

"Kagome do you think Shippo is alright all by himself?" Sango asked.

"Oh sure. Mom is probably having him help with the Oden and some cookies." Kagome smiled, "Tis the season of cookies."

"Shippo really seems to like it here," Sango observed with a smile.

"Yes well it's a lot more cheerful here then your home," Kagome looked up at Sango blushing Sango looked down at her blushing as well. "Sango…"

"Damn it's hot in here!" Inuyasha cried walking in.

"Inuyasha please do not swear so loudly inside? I do have a younger brother," Kagome chided him.

"Oh I'm sorry," Inuyasha apologized having completely forgotten the kid.

"We'll leave everything out alright? If you need us we'll be downstairs," Kagome informed them.

"Yeah, yeah oooh look some weird little bird!" Inuyasha cried picking it up only to drop it jumping, "It squeaked at me!"

Kagome picked it up laughing just as hard as the others, "It's a Rubber Ducky silly it's suppose to squeak." She squeaked the toy a few times. "See? I guess a lot of common stuff must seem so strange to you."

"I bet it was just the sugar," Sango teased half hiding a grin behind her hand.

"Ok we'll see you two latter," Kagome called walking out with Sango.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Miroku asked concerned.

Inuyasha bit down on the duck before throwing it away, "Now I am."

Miroku smiled warping his arms around Inuyasha, "Poor thing."

Inuyasha shivered when Miroku kissed his neck, "I thought you said _no_ and you _meant_ it?"

"I did but I want to make you feel better after laughing at you," Miroku answered.

"You should," Inuyasha agreed half pouting.

"Besides what's the harm in having just a _little_ fun getting undressed?" Miroku teased with his normal humor.

"I hate you right now. Mmm stop it," Inuyasha half moaned at him.

"As you wish," Miroku said releasing the flesh his teeth had been holding.

"I didn't really mean it baka," Inuyasha muttered at him reaching up and lowered Miroku's head.

"My mistake," Miroku whispered kissing his neck.

"Forgiven," Inuyasha whispered turning he slipped his clawed hands under black cloth as a teasing tongue tickled his playfully. '_Right a little fun. Mmm I hope not._'

**WHO5 SAYS5 TRUE5 LOVE5 HAS5 TO5 START5 WITH5 A5 K5 ?5**

And so again here we are at the end of yet another chapter. This has no real point but it just feel weird typing up a Christmas fic when fall just really got started. Does it feel weird reading a Christmas fic when the next major Holiday is Halloween? I guess maybe it does and maybe it does not? **2666** people have looked at this fic so far! Boo-Ya Baby! Hopefully everyone will like this chapter as much as the other four? If not it's all my fault I will blame no one if they come with torches and the like. Ja till 6 or whatever fic of mine you read after this one.


	6. LOL At The Mall

It has been quite a while since I last updated this one huh? Gomen about that minna I have just been swamped with new ideas and the RPG that I have linked in my bio. If you like the idea of playing a talking wolf with a bunch of other talking wolves then by all means come by and tell 'em Aishi-Cc sent you. Aishi-Cc, of course, is me so come try it out you might just get hooked to. Anyway let's get back on topic shall we? In this chapter Yuri really does rear it's big old head. So if any of you can stand Yuri hints but not Yuri it's self I'd skip this chapter…and the rest of the story. Gomen about that but it is my story after all. If Yuri is iffy with you just skip the parts where Kagome and Sango are alone and you'll be all right. Gomen about the long wait but that is what happens when no one new reviews it in while.

**WarNingS:** Well let me see now…still the same crap you've been reading so far. **Add On's: **Has **Yuri**/ Shoujo-Ai content not as important as the **Yaoi**/Shounen-Ai but it's now there and not just hinted at.

**Aishi Say**

"…_Is this forever_?…" From 'Crucify My Love' by X-Japan. I love this song and this band. If you have seen X/1999 you know them form 'Forever Love' only this song is all in English.

**WHO6 SAYS6 TRUE6 LOVE6 HAS6 TO6 START6 WITH6 A6 K6 ?6**

Kagome sighed as she dumped the last of her dirty clothes in the hamper she was really going through them with Sango wearing them too. '_I really should take her shopping for clothes...the other's to after all they will all need them now._' She looked up when Sango walked in after taking the trash bag form her room Shippo had left wrappers in the strangest places he was definitely a man. "Thanks Sango we're done here so we can go to the guest room now. Inuyasha must have made such a mess," Kagome smiled at the thought.

"I'm worried about Shippo he does so enjoy your time's food," Sango admitted shaking her head.

"Boys will be boys Sango, come on," Kagome smiled as she walked pasted her brushing against her as she did so. Sango turned watching her walk down the hall for a moment before fallowing.

Kagome was sitting on the bed to the right of the door she assumed it was Miroku's since there were wrappers on the nightstand and Shippo often slept curled up to the friendly monk rather then the temperamental hanyou. "It's not that bad," Sango commented really only seeing a few articles of clothing and Shippo's mess.

"Miroku's doing I bet. You mind getting the clothes this time?" Kagome asked shaking her head amused by the sheer number of wrappers and boxes Shippo had managed to pile on the dark wood without getting them all over the floor as well.

"No not at all," Sango answered quickly taking care of that little mess. She looked back up at Kagome who was still smiling. Sango could not help but smile as well Kagome's gentle smile tended to have that affect on everyone she meet but lately just thinking of that smile made her smile. '_I'm losing my mind. Kagome loves Inuyasha not me and what of Miroku? This is foolish I want to have a family and continue the Youkai Exterminator I can not do that if I am with Kagome...well not by having children. We are of two different worlds it could never work…never…'_

"Sango what's wrong does your head hurt?" Kagome asked looking up frowning in concern.

"No, I was only thinking. Here let me help?" Sango walked up to Kagome slowly shoving small mountains of thrash into the bag. Her darker fingers brushed over Kagome's and they both stopped. "Kagome…," Sango whispered looking up at the younger women seated on the bed. She frowned when she thought of who had been sleeping in that bed she cared deeply for Miroku but did she love him?

"Sango?" Kagome whispered her name questioningly. Ever since the day of the snowball fight she had been acting strangely not that she herself had been acting normally. She had felt something that day when she swore they had almost kissed a spark she had never felt before. '_I'm just being silly she's totally into Miroku who strangely enough has been behaving himself…maybe it's just because I go on and on about how our worlds are so different he's trying to stay out of trouble? Or maybe he's noticed something is off too?'_ Kagome looked up at Sango dark eyes meeting dark eyes, "Sango I…" She trailed off what could she say anyway?

Sango shook her head letting her know she did not have to explain. The older women brushed a dark lock of hair out of Kagome's face before placing her hands on her shoulders. Kagome closed her eyes as soft fingertips trailed lightly across her cheek like flower petals only to half open them when she felt those fingertips on her lose sweater. She opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped soft sweetness against her parted lips. Sango pressed down harder when pink clad arms wrapped themselves around her neck and shoulders pulling her closer. Kagome moaned softly as Sango lowered her to the bed hands slipping under her lose sweater pulling it form bare flesh before biting down gently on her exposed shoulder. "Sango…" Kagome whispered before blinking when Sango suddenly straighten, "Sango?" She repeated sounding hurt as she pulled her sweater back up turning when the door opened.

" Shut up baka!" Inuyasha playfully order laughing before looking up, "And what are we doing?" Inuyasha cooed hands on his hips pale hair a dark gray where it was still damp.

"Just cleaning up Shippo's mess Inuyasha," Sango answered nodding to the clean nightstand. Kagome fidgeted a little feeling very guilty she looked up at Miroku who only smiled.

"But the runt was so proud of that thing?" Inuyasha informed them shaking his head, "Now he'll be upset."

"Oh just tell him he can make a new one _bigger_ this time and he'll forget all about it," Miroku assured him grinning.

"Miroku no he's _supposed_ to throw that stuff away," Sango protested hands on her hips glaring at him, "Don't you dare or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Miroku asked amused not at all concern about Sango's threats.

"Miroku once he's made another one we'll take a picture then throw it out but he can't keep it. Come on Sango I'm sure Shippo is getting underfoot down stairs." Kagome said rising form the bed. Sango nodded but still frowned at the smiling monk. "Once you two are ready we'll go shopping."

"Oh right at that…mall place right?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku who nodded.

"Yes the mall. There is a lot I need to explain before we get there so…we'll meet you down stairs." Kagome smiled before walking out Sango right behind her.

"What's with her?" Inuyasha asked frowning in thought. ­'_We've been good right?'_

"She's just worried something might happen after all this world is very strange." Miroku assured him arms around his shoulders, "You know how she worries about all of us it's sweet really."

Inuyasha sighed, "I know but we aren't little kids we'll be fine. Miroku when we go home…"

"Nothing will change Inuyasha I promise you," Miroku whispered softly before blowing on the tip of Inuyasha's ear getting a smile. "Well nothing important."

"How mad do you think they will be at us? I mean Kagome gets so mad when I think of Kikyou but you…" Inuyasha trailed off biting his lip, "I really don't want to hurt her Miroku she's so kindhearted."

"I know Inuyasha but lying to her and giving her false hope is cruel. We will have to tell them soon but not yet. For now let us all just enjoy this break from everything it may be quite a while before we can find this kind of peace again." Miroku hugged him tightly before releasing him, "Now what do _you_ think I would look cute in?" He asked walking past him and towards the closet.

Inuyasha flopped getting a laugh from Miroku, "Stop teasing me!" The hanyou pouted frowning up the teasing monk.

"Come now Inuyasha I was only _half_ teasing," Miroku corrected still smiling as Inuyasha walked up behind him, "Well _what_ do you think?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Miroku's waist chin on his shoulder. "Mmm…something dark and something light," He answered knowing how unhelpful that answer was.

"Thank you _ever_ so for the help what would I ever do without you?" Miroku teased turning his head to face the smiling Hanyou.

"Go back to taking your own clothes off," Inuyasha teased back before kissing Miroku softly as he untied the slash of his white robe. He was going to enjoy this peace even if only a little at a time, "Now what about me?"

**WHO6 SAYS6 TRUE6 LOVE6 HAS6 TO6 START6 WITH6 A6 K6 ?6**

"So this mall has everything in it?" Shippo asked sipping a cup of coco contently.

"Well it does seem that way but they do have a lot. _There_ you two are," Kagome said turning to look up at the stairs.

"_What_ it wasn't that long? You on'na are just impatient by nature," Inuyasha muttered hands on black demin clad hips. They had only been about twenty minutes he knew for a fact Kagome could take that long just to do her hair. Miroku smiled as he tugged on Inuyasha's ponytail. "You have one to," Inuyasha reminded him turning to mocking growl at the monk.

"We're all here can we go now?" Shippo demanded hopping form paw to paw.

"Yes we can. Sanso take Shippo out I'll be there in a minute," Kagome assured her.

"Sure thing Kagome. Come on little one let's get your coat on," Sango said with a smile leading Shippo away.

"Miroku you can't go around hitting on every pretty girl alright? There are these things called sexual harassment laws here…" Kagome started trailing off when he raised his hand.

"Peace Kagome I will behave after all I do not wish to cause you any problems," Miroku smiled, "Besides I do not think my jaw in up for it today."

Kagome laughed, "Come on you two," She turned walking out of the living room.

"You _are_ going to behave right?" Inuyasha asked sipping on his red jacket handing Miroku a navy one.

"Of course, you are the only one I want now though I may look from time to time," Miroku answered smiling.

"If you didn't they'd worry sick," Inuyasha said with sigh. He knew Miroku would probably get slapped by Sango at lest once but that is what everyone was expecting.

"I am such a trouble maker aren't I? I will have to work on that when we get home," Miroku smiled, "Don't frown so much you should be happier."

"I am happy just…All those girls will be looking at you," Inuyasha teased.

"Ah they can look but _only_ you can touch," Miroku cooed flicking his closest ear.

"Hey you two come on before Shippo dies," Kagome called.

**WHO6 SAYS6 TRUE6 LOVE6 HAS6 TO6 START6 WITH6 A6 K6 ?6**

Inuyasha growled at the automatic doors as Shippo clung to Kagome Sango and Miroku just blinked at them curiously. Kagome laughed, "They're supposed to that Inuyasha come on."

"WOW!" Shippo cried looking around, "Smell all that food!"

"Yes well there is the food curt _plus_ venders and stores. I guess a snack couldn't hurt," Kagome admitted turning to the others who were looking around Kagome smiled. '_Just like little kids.' _"Ok Shippo pick a place," She said lowering him to the ground. "But no running alright or no candy," Kagome informed him as he let go. Shippo sniffed for a moment before walking a quickly as he could towards the smell he had chosen.

"Look at the runt go. Hey Kagome what's a food court?" Inuyasha asked from where he was walking behind Sango.

"It's where all the restaurants are. We'll go there for lunch," Kagome explained she watching Miroku as a small group of students her aged passed them he merely smiled at them getting a few smiles in return. '_Well he does have such a sweet smile. Thank you Miroku.'_

"Oh…" Inuyasha sniffed hands in lose black jeans red jacket sleeves rolled up hat still on to hide his very cute but very inhuman ears, "Shippo's gonna go nuts in here half the scents are food."

"Yes well we _humans_ can smell them to," Miroku teased his navy jacket tied around his waist lose black tee shirt and tight pale jeans did nothing to hide his figure witch is why Inuyasha had talked him into wearing them in the first place.

"Oh look he stopped. What is that place?" Sango asked her own red sweeter and black pants tight.,"It smells wonderful."

"That my time traveling friends is what we call an Aunt Anne's. Come on you'll love 'em," Kagome informed them running up to Shippo.

"They must be good if she's that happy to see the place," Inuyasha commented frowning slightly. When Kagome was this happy she was a little scary even if she was only a human.

"Come before they both run off on us," Miroku said walking past them. Sango and Miroku shared a look before fallowing.

**WHO6 SAYS6 TRUE6 LOVE6 HAS6 TO6 START6 WITH6 A6 K6 ?6**

"I want that one!" Shippo cried point at the cinnamon one.

"Ok, we'll take two cinnamon. Miroku just point to whichever one you want. You to Inuyasha, Sango." Kagome explained as she handed Shippo's his smiling when the little kitsune bit into in face melting. "Good hun?" She asked taking her own, "How much?"

Sango smiled at Shippo as he walked between her and Kagome happy beyond all reason Kagome to. She nibbled on her own cinnamon one listening to the people around them talk, "So where to next Kagome?"

Kagome swallowed, "You all need more clothes so to the stores we shall shop them!" She cried arm out half eaten pretzel almost smacking some old man.

Inuyasha choked as others laughed, "I am _never_ getting one of those," He promised Miroku who had gotten a garlic one like he had.

"Oh I don't know it might be fun to act that happy," Miroku said with a shrug before smiling, "Then again who needs to act?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Why they can't hear us anyway?" Miroku cooed.

"You hot blooded flirt let me eat in peace will you?" Inuyasha muttered half heartily.

Miroku sighed, "If you must. Kagome lead on we shall fallow."

"Don't encourage her baka she just might _hit_ someone next time," Inuyasha reminded him frowning at the giggling trio.

"Oh right…too late to worry about that now," Miroku smiled doing his best to look innocent. Inuyasha playfully shoved him. "Are you mad at me?" Miroku pouted.

"No just scared of them," Inuyasha answered gesturing at the rest of the gumi.

"That is why _we_ are back here _far_ from the madness," Miroku reminded him turning his head when the trio entered a brightly lit store.

"It had better wear off soon I'm leaving," Inuyasha muttered not even partly joking.

"You and me both koi then I can flirt with you to my heart content," Miroku teased with a smile.

""Yes you can. Again with the doors. I do not like these doors," Inuyasha muttered before growling at them.

"There, there Inuyasha," Miroku soothed patting his shoulder, "Where do you think they disappeared to in this place?"

Inuyasha sniffed, "This way com on."

**WHO6 SAYS6 TRUE6 LOVE6 HAS6 TO6 START6 WITH6 A6 K6 ?6**

"Oh no we lost the boys," Kagome said looking behind them giggling fest over.

"No we didn't Miroku saw us come in here and Inuyasha can find us so don't worry about it," Sango assured her with a gentle smile.

"Ok then lets look around then. Stop me if you see anything you like kay?" Kagome asked.

"Kay," Both Sango and Shippo said looking around. Kagome smiled as she started to look around to.

**WHO6 SAYS6 TRUE6 LOVE6 HAS6 TO6 START6 WITH6 A6 K6 ?6**

"Do you think Kagome likes have us to dress up like giant dolls?" Inuyasha asked as he walked beside Miroku glancing at the clothes absently.

"Oh yes very much so. Look at this neko it looks just like Kagome's," Miroku comment staring at the long lose shirt, "Do you think we should get it for her?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked frowning at him.

"Kagome said people bye each other gifts for this Christmas thing so why not?" Miroku asked looking at him.

"I feel weird getting her something," Inuyasha admitted biting his lip.

"I'll get her something you just give it to her. After all she is a dear friend and she said that they always get each other gifts," Miroku informed him.

"You have absolutely no problem spending other people's money do you?" Inuyasha accused.

Miroku laughed, "Nope none at all. So what do you think?"

"I think I kissed you too hard I must have broken your brain," Inuyasha teased shaking his head.

Miroku thought about that for a moment, "Maybe you did." He admitted, "It _has_ hurt since we left the bathroom."

Inuyasha walked up to him taking his face in his hands, "Then maybe if I kiss you again I will fix it?" He suggested softly wanting nothing more then an excuse to hold him close.

Miroku smiled, "It couldn't hurt."

Inuyasha smiled back eyes closing as he pulled him close, "No it couldn't," He agreed pressing his lips and himself against Miroku.

**WHO6 SAYS6 TRUE6 LOVE6 HAS6 TO6 START6 WITH6 A6 K6 ?6**

Shippo smiled when he caught sight of Inuyasha's long white ponytail, "I found them." He whispered to Sango who was admiring a soft hunter velvet dress, "See there's Inuyasha."

"Good boy. Here take this to Kagome and tell her you found them," Sango said handing him the dress.

"Kay I'll be right back," Shippo assured her running off. Sango shook her head at him before turning her attention to Inuyasha. She blinked when she heard Miroku laugh as she approached. Sango rounded the corner stopping. Miroku was laughing hands clench in the folds of Inuyasha's white shirt cheek on his chest. "What is so funny?" Sango asked getting their attention.

"The shirt looks like Kagome's cat so I was growling at it and he thought it was hilarious the baka," Inuyasha explained frowning at Miroku.

Miroku nodded whipping his eyes, "It was very funny honestly. Hello Sango how goes the shopping?" He asked smiling at her.

"Not bad Kagome is having fun though not as much as you two," Sango answered shaking her head. '_Men.'_ "Shippo is with you her he spotted your hair Inuyasha."

"Well we decided to look around on out own. After all you three did just run off _abandoning_ us," Miroku teasingly pouted shaking his head in dismay, "Which was _very_ rude by the way."

"Oh honestly Miroku must you joke about everything?" Sango demanded not sure why she was even upset. If they had been fooling around what did she care she was going to be with Kagome what did it matter what they did together did it?

"Yes, you should know that by now. Come where is the kind Kagome she must see this shirt?" Miroku asked not letting Sango's annoyance disturb his cheerfully mood.

"Will you let the shirt go? It's like an obsession with you. Put the damn thing down for Kami's sake it's just a shirt!" Inuyasha ranted getting blinks form two pairs of brown eyes.

"Well it is cute Miroku. I think she'll love it!" Sango commented actually looking at the pale sakura colored shirt for the first time.

"I know and she'd look so _cute_ in it to!" Miroku agreed grinning.

"I do not know you people," Inuyasha muttered at them

**WHO6 SAYS6 TRUE6 LOVE6 HAS6 TO6 START6 WITH6 A6 K6 ?6**

"Kagome! Kagome! Sango said give this to you and to tell you I found the others she's with them!" Shippo cried jumping up on the front of the cart dropping the dress in.

"Ok, ok Shippo calm down," Kagome ordered gently shaking her head. '_No more sugar for you till we get home.' _"So where are they Shippo?"

"Fallow me Kagome I'll lead the way!" Shippo cried jumping down and walking quickly back the way he had come. Kagome shook her head but fallowed blinking when she heard Sango and Miroku laughing. '_What the?'_

"You both have lost your minds I want nothing more to do with either of you," Inuyasha informed both of them hands on his hips.

"But it's just too cute!" Sango protested taking the shirt form Miroku grinning at the flustered Inuyasha.

"Meow," Miroku teases pawing at Sango before they both started laughing again tears on their cheeks.

"I really do not know you people," Inuyasha muttered shaking his head long hair whipping around him.

"All three of you just stop it. Kami what is so funny?" Kagome asked completely lost and not very happy about it.

"Kagome look that neko looks like yours it's even fat!" Shippo cried before laughing as well.

"Oh let me see that," Kagome ordered snatching it from Sango and just staring at it, "Kami it does. I have to have this!"

"Told you," Miroku cooed as he walked past Inuyasha.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha teased back falling in beside him.

Miroku smiled clapping his hands, "You got it _right_ for once," He teased amused.

"Oh just shut up before I hurt you," Inuyasha muttered only half jokingly half listing to the girls talking about clothes as he walked beside Miroku Shippo hanging off the front of the chart again. Miroku nodded but only smiled not promising anything.

**WHO6 SAYS6 TRUE6 LOVE6 HAS6 TO6 START6 WITH6 A6 K6 ?6**

Ok we have reached the end of this chapter please leave a review and read another one.

Thank you and come again.

Bye, bye now.

Aishi-Cc says. Please enjoy another before you go away and never speak to me ever again? Thank you.

…


	7. Don't Hurt me?

I know this took **FOREVER** to update, -_sniff_- but I have a ton of other fics WIP and people stopped reviewing so…At any rate it is back and updated. **THIS FIC WILL BE BETAED WHEN MINE GETS BACK FROM VACAY. FOR FAN ART OF THIS PAIRING GO TO MY BIO. TO GET UPDATES REVIEW! **You can also bug me on YIM and Xanga, if you have them.

**WarNinGs**: Warnings have really not changed.

**Aishi Say**

"…_I want you to show me_…" Ok this lyric line will make sense at the end of the fic, if you do not know the song you scare me.

**WHO7 SAYS7 TRUE7 LOVE7 HAS7 TO7 START7 WITH7 A7 K7 ?7**

Inuyasha felt his ears move under his hat as he listened to those around them, he would not accept this place was safe. Miroku sat beside him talking with the others, as he sampled this or that from the large table they had claimed as their own. The fact the monk was close only clamed him slightly he was not use to being around so many people, let alone in such a strange place. He blinked when something hot and cheesy brushed his lower lip, and turned to Miroku. "Stop glaring at every moving thing and eat this!" Miroku ordered playfully handing over the slice of pizza when Inuyasha obediently moved to take it. "I can watch them too you know?"

"Inuyasha the only dangerous people here are pickpockets, shoplifters, and bossy sales people. Any youkai who do still exist would not wander around a mall looking for a fight. Men," Kagome sighed softly catching Miroku's look at the word men, "Not you Miroku."

Sango turned to the monk she was sitting beside, "Oh I don't know, he's been too good for too long. What did you steal this time Miroku?"

"Sango, my dear, dear Sango _where_ would I hide it?" Miroku asked with mock innocence, "There is little room in these garments, besides there are no lords here only common people."

Sango frowned looking at him, he did have a point those clothes did not allow him to hide anything. "Alright, then what have you done?"

Miroku pouted, "Do you think I would get poor Kagome in trouble by doing something? Honestly Sango I am ashamed of you, really."

Sango frowned again, "I know you Miroku, if you have not done something then you will soon."

Miroku grinned leaning close hand on her thigh, "Oh like what all knowing one?"

Sango slapped him, "I knew it! You'll never change, _never_," The annoyed young women muttered crossing her legs and glaring at him.

"Oh Miroku," Kagome sighed shaking her head, "Here this Icee should help with the pain?" She held out the cup pass Inuyasha, who was eating quietly, for once.

"At least you still love me Lady Kagome," Miroku stuck out his tongue at Sango as he pressed the cup lightly to his cheek, "Thank you."

Sango crossed her arms frowning at Kagome, "He is up to something."

"He's _always_ up to something, it's when he's not I worry. Shippo throw that to me?" Inuyasha commented before he went back to eating and ignoring the others.

"Oh I'm not that bad…am I?" Miroku asked handing the cup back to Kagome, he was not the one who always got them in trouble.

"You're harmless…most of the time. Now should we take the long or short way home?" Kagome asked before sipping her drink, looking from friend to friend.

Shippo swallowed, "Long," He answered swiping a cookie from Inuyasha, grinning as he held it up before chomping it.

Inuyasha growled at the kitsune cub, flicking his forehead he sent the little youkai rolling back into his seat between the two women, "No brats on the table!"

"It was only a cookie Inuyasha," Sango chided with a frown. "Either is fine by me. Are you alright Shippo?"

"I am afraid I am a bad influence on him, please forgive me Shippo? Long seems fine, it is rather nice outside." Miroku slipped a cookie into Inuyasha's still open mouth not looking at him, "Is there something you wish to show us?"

"Not anything important," Kagome answered as Inuyasha bit down on the cookie ignoring them. "Long it is then, as long as it stays nice out."

**WHO7 SAYS7 TRUE7 LOVE7 HAS7 TO7 START7 WITH7 A7 K7 ?7**

"So what do you think she wants to show us?" Inuyasha asked from where he was walking beside Miroku.

"I am unsure, whatever it is I am sure it is harmless," Miroku answered, turning his head when he heard a male call out to Kagome.

"Hojo?" Kagome cried even if she should have known he would be around, "Hi this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and…"

"Oh so he's Hojo?" Inuyasha asked the guy looked the harmless friendly type, just like his ancestor.

Hojo blinked at Inuyasha before holding out a bag, "I got you some herbal tea, a new pot, and a set of cups. I hope you feel better. Ja minna!"

"What a strange young man," Miroku commented watching him ride off on his bicycle, "He is just like you said."

"Hojo is always buying me things I feel bad because I am fine. Oh well it makes him happy at least. Come on we should hail a cab the skies look a bit too dark for my liking." Kagome handed Sango the bag before she went to hail them all a cab, she did know how and Inuyasha's approach would wreak the cab.

"Doesn't gifts mean Hojo likes Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, he was pretty sure that was what that meant.

"Yes, and buying her as many as he does means he likes her a lot. A shame really they are both such kind hearted people." Miroku shook his head, Kagome dissevered a companion as kind as she was too bad Hojo was not them.

Sango frowned, but Miroku was right Hojo was harmless just kind, "Come on she has one."

**WHO7 SAYS7 TRUE7 LOVE7 HAS7** **TO7 START**7** WITH**7** A**7** K7 ?7**

Shippo smiled sipping something Kagome had called eggnog as he walked past the door of the room he shared with Inuyasha and Miroku. "Kagome should just tell that Hojo guy the truth." Inuyasha said stopping the little fox in the doorway as he peaked inside, the hanyou was sitting on his bed arms crossed, but he could not see Miroku.

"She does not want to hurt him Inuyasha, surly you understand her reasoning?" Miroku asked holding his dark shirt in his hands, expression serious.

"Well yeah…but it's just a crush, he'll get over it." Inuyasha reminded the monk, it was not the same as their not telling Kagome just yet.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not. You will never get over Kikyo nor Kagome and if he does love her, he will never get over her." Miroku threw the shirt behind him as he sighed, "Love never was meant to be easy I suppose."

Inuyasha stood and took Miroku's hands gently in his clawed ones, "Stop thinking like this will you? I hate it when you look so sad, and avoiding sadness is why we are staying quite remember?" Golden eyes closed as the hanyou kissed the monk's knuckles, "Won't you smile for me Miroku?"

Miroku looked up and placed his forehead against Inuyasha's, "At least you will not be alone to heal."

"Neither will Kagome she will still have all of us. She has to pick one world or another once we have the jewel back, it will be best she knows the score before then." Inuyasha stroked soft hair wishing he did not have to hurt anyone, but love between ningen and youkai never seemed to go just right. He had not meant to be with Kikyo and so he had never meant to be with Kagome either, he just hoped he would never have to face Miroku in the future.

"True. If she stays it should be for her not us. Kouga will be happy at least," Miroku smiled a little at the thought of that conversation.

"Happy or he'll pass out from shock. I wish him the best of luck, the guy's a fool but he'd protect her at least." Inuyasha doubted Kagome would end up with Kouga if she stayed at all. If Kagome stayed she would likely want to continue helping people, something Kouga did not seem overly interested in.

"Kagome would have a hard time keeping him from running around like mad around here, he would not enjoy the confined spaces." Miroku smiled stepping away from Inuyasha, "Would you hate me if I left for a little while?"

"Depends," Inuyasha answered frowning a little, "Where are you planning on going?"

"Just to see what the rest of the gumi is doing, nothing dangerous I hope." Miroku shrugged, "I mean it is safe here."

"Of course it is fool I am here," Inuyasha teased pulling Miroku to him, "Go see the others if you want, I'm washing the mall out of my hair."

Miroku leaned in and sniffed his long hair, "It smells fine to me Inuyasha. Go and enjoy washing your hair I will be here when you have finished."

"Promise?" Inuyasha whispered, eyes closing as he breathed in the scent of Miroku's hair, keeping his claws from piercing soft skin.

"I promise," Miroku assured him, slipping from his grip as he grabbed a lose t-shirt, "Don't stay in too long now."

Inuyasha watched him walk out biting his lip, he hated the guilt he felt keeping his feelings a secret, but he had no choice just then. Sighing softly he turned form the door and began stripping his clothes off, he was getting use to these modern garments. "Once we get back I will find Naraku and safe the lives of those most precious to me. I lost Kikyo I can't lose Miroku to him too…I just can't."

**WHO7 SAYS7 TRUE7 LOVE7 HAS7 TO7 START7 WITH7 A7 K7 ?7**

"Everyone decent?" Miroku asked knocking on the door lightly, grinning at the jumps from inside.

"Yes Miroku you can come in," Kagome answered turning when the door opened, "I see you were listening at least."

"Come now Lady Kagome only a fool would incur our dear Inuyasha's wrath by simply walking in." Miroku grinned as he closed the door with his foot, "Hello to you as well Lady Sango."

Sango frowned from where she sat on her bed, farthest from the door, "I think I hit you too hard."

"Which time?" Miroku asked smiling, "I am just in a good mood, is that so wrong?"

"Of course not Miroku. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself without causing a lot of trouble." Kagome smiled back, it was nice seeing her friends in high sprits, but she wished she knew what was bothering Sango.

"You did ask me not to. Have either of you seen Shippo running around lately?" Miroku asked looking around the room but seeing hair nor tail of the little fox.

"Last I saw him he was with mom getting spoiled, I wouldn't worry he'll be fine." Kagome assured the monk, despite his many faults Miroku was very good with the young youkai.

Miroku nodded, "I'll go check, thanks Kagome. Goodnight ladies." With a little wave he turned and walked out leaving them as they were.

"Well he's _way_ too happy," Sango muttered under her breath, looking down when Kagome looked at her, "What?"

"Sango you have been distant since we left the mall, will you please tell me what is wrong?" Kagome glanced at the door, "Did something happen between you and Miroku?"

"No. I want to know Kagome and I want to know right now. Will you choose Inuyasha over me?" Sango demanded looking up at the younger women, she had to know if she stood a chance at all.

**WHO7 SAYS7 TRUE7 LOVE7 HAS7 TO7 START7 WITH7 A7 K7 ?7**

"Oh here you are Shippo. Where have you been hiding hm?" Miroku asked lifting the cub from the floor, "If you wanted to play you should have told me."

"Miroku you want Kagome to stay with us don't you?" Shippo asked looking up with wide eyes, he never wanted his family to split up for long.

"Oh Shippo," Miroku stoked wild hair, "Of course I do, but she has this world and it's friends too. She may not choose to stay with us, whatever her choice it will be a hard one. Just getting Kouga's shards will be a hassle, even for her."

Shippo nodded, "She won't leave soon will she?"

"No, there are still many shards to collect, come to bed with you." Miroku reached for the doorknob, he could use a good night's sleep himself.

"But won't Inuyasha be mad?" Shippo asked looking up when the monk's hand froze, "Miroku?"

"Why would he be mad?" Miroku asked, thinking about any reason the little fox would ask him such a question.

"He didn't want you to go." Shippo was not sure why Miroku was not hurt, if he was then it would make sense. Everyone worried when Miroku was hurt because he could just die any day, a thought none of them liked to think.

"Oh…don't worry about that he won't be mad. You worry too much, you silly little thing." Miroku informed him as he entered the room and set Shippo down on the bed, Inuyasha was still not there yet. Shippo moved as Miroku sat down and ruffled his hair, "See told you."

"Yep you did," Shippo snuggled up beside the monk when he laid down, he liked sleeping with Miroku or Kagome they were very warm, "Night Miroku."

"Good night Shippo," Miroku closed his eyes, he would have to fine out what was going on with Sango in the morning. There was nothing he could do about her right now and chances were Kagome was already on it. With a sigh he wondered if life would always be this complicated for them, he hoped not he really did.

**WHO7 SAYS7 TRUE7 LOVE7 HAS7 TO7 START7 WITH7 A7 K7 ?7**

Ok all over, bye-bye.


End file.
